


【原创】偏离（二）（AoT原著背景，原创角色）

by Peipei_Sheng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peipei_Sheng/pseuds/Peipei_Sheng
Summary: ※ 弗里妲.雷伊斯，又或者说弗莱德里卡，被希斯特利亚的爱所感动的她放下了曾经对于过去的执念，从而向往着那“有爱的未来”。然而，面对巨大无解的难题和众多由此而引发的悲剧，她那颗充满希望的心也在逐渐改变着。
Kudos: 1





	1. 血色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 人永远也不能被平等地对待。

**850年**

**王都 戴博尔宅**

米托拉斯城西边一处贵族居住的区域，两辆马车趁着宵禁之前在道路上行驶。巡逻的宪兵很快拦下了这两辆马车。迎着月光，士兵们看清了车夫不过一副少年模样，于是便问责了起来。那少年听着士兵们略带粗俗的言语，竟然也没有生气。他将车帘撩开供士兵们检查，随后极有眼力见的将一个装有不少铜币的布袋递给了领头的士兵。士兵颠了颠布袋的重量，瞬间喜笑颜开，摆出一副正义凛然的模样叮嘱少年不要错过宵禁的时间便大摇大摆地离去。

马车又接着行驶了一会儿，随后停在了建筑群附近的一个拐角处。少年掀开了车帘，搬开那些用来迷惑视线的木头箱子，然后轻轻地敲了一下木板，几个衣着朴素的人便将那木板给顶了起来。这样简单的障眼法，见钱眼开的宪兵们却并没有注意到。最后一个出来的人也是一身低调的行装，不过周围人却对她尊重异常。在月光的照耀下，来人抬起头，竟然是从王宫中出逃的弗里妲。此时她换上了一身干净的男装，长发被藏在毡帽中，看起来与寻常平民毫无区别。

其中两个人先上前探路，弗里妲正要跟着他们一起走时，少年车夫却将她拦了下来，说道：“殿下，您真的确定要这么做吗？”

弗里妲听见了他的话，缓缓地转过头来笑着问道：“你指的是？”

“宵禁前夕强行闯入贵族的领地。” 科林看着她此时还能维持着的笑容，一股违和感涌上心头，他继续说道，“闯入私人领地可是重罪。况且跟来的人都是商会的普通人，要是被士兵抓了关到牢里，可不是三言两语能够解决的。他们中的大部分还有家人…”

“科林。” 弗里妲虽然打断了他，脸上的笑意未减，说道， “就如同我刚才和大家说过的一样，我们接下来要去见的可不是普通的贵族。”

“是…你说，他们侵吞了你原本发放给特罗斯特区的财产，并且想置你于死地。” 科林低下头，想起了自己几小时在王都商业街一处不起眼的拐角见到的弗里妲，身份尊贵的殿下满是血污的模样让他震惊无比。一想起她当时的狼狈和那满脸的泪痕，他就止不住地心疼。可看见她此时又和个没事人一样地看着自己，科林无法不弄清让弗里妲如此情绪失常的原因。

“那么你也同样听到了，我之后对大家说过的话。” 

“你说，贵族的财富根本不是他们自己一手创造出来的，是我们的辛勤劳动给他们提供了那样的物质生活。而他们却只付给我们微薄的薪水，还要从中抽取大量的税金…”

“既然如此，你还在犹豫什么呢？” 弗里妲问道。

“我知道这话听起来很虚伪…” 科林抱着自己的头，语气听起来有几分愧疚的意味，他说，“难道没有什么其他的办法来解决这件事请吗？比如，议会什么的，我相信您肯定比我更懂…殿下，我们…只是单纯的去和他们对峙，对吧？”

回应他的是弗里妲的沉默，一阵恐惧让他抬起了头，似乎是想在面前人的眼神里看出些什么来。只可惜她铅灰色的眼睛里却什么也没有…或者说，自从自己在那条巷子里发现她的时候，她就是这样的眼神了，即使双漂亮眼睛里曾经充满了机警与犹疑。

科林不知道应该怎么开口的时候，弗里妲却主动握住了他的双手。指尖的触感让科林下意识的想抽出，弗里妲却紧紧地将它们抓住，科林的脸不可避免的红了起来。

“我住在商会的时候，你曾经帮我和商人讨价还价，也曾经帮我包扎伤口，你对我很好。”

“啊不…我…” 

“所以，我想要报答你。” 弗里妲说出这句话之后慢慢靠近了他，科林看着离自己不过十几公分的弗里妲的脸，紧张又害羞地闭上了眼睛。他感觉到弗里妲凑到了他的耳边，甚至她的呼吸自己都能听得一清二楚。几秒之后，她轻笑了一声，再次开口时说出的话却让科林感觉如坠冰窖，她说：

“五年前杀死你母亲的女儿，杀死你继姐，杀死蕾拉的人，我知道是谁。”

他猛地睁开双眼，一脸不可置信地望着她，呢喃道：“你说…什么？”

“我曾对你隐瞒了你父亲的事，这次我不会再这么做了。那个人…你母亲的情人，现在就在王都。他靠着身为贵族的家产，在议会给自己找了个职位，正逍遥自在地活着。”

科林的双手止不住的颤抖，他想起了自己愈发病入膏肓的母亲。潘妮，他的母亲已经不能走路了，长期的心理疾病造成了严重的进食障碍。和弗里妲差不多的身高，体重却只有本就瘦弱的她的三分之二。她的全身除了骨头…已经什么都没有了。

然而那个男人，在杀了他们的女儿之后却依旧能靠着自己的财产在王都潇洒度日。科林脸上不可避免的出现了憎恶之色，即使他本不是一个轻易憎恨外人的人。

“那个男人是谁？” 他下意识地问出了这个问题。

弗里妲笑意渐深，她摩挲着科林的手背，压低声音的语气仿佛有着魔力一般在科林的心上划出一道道痕迹，她说：“等我解决了这件事，就会告诉你。”

屋内，家族聚会在温暖的壁炉烘托下开始。在座的不过十数人，资格最老的戴博尔侯爵坐在长方形餐桌的上位。老人环顾了一圈四周，将众人神态各异的模样尽收眼底，他举起酒杯，如往年一样说了一大堆祝福家族繁荣昌盛的贺词。他已经老了，满头的白发下连说话都不太利索，但他还是断断续续的将大段的贺词说完。

“每年都说这种虚假的东西到底有什么意义？” 一个不和谐的声音很快便从桌子左侧传来，老人不用转头也能听出那声音来自于自己的已故弟弟的独子，卢克.丹尼斯。

“卢克…” 老人话还没说完，男人对面又传出来了个声音，那声音尖利又刻薄，一眼望去，竟然是个怀抱小孩的女人，她的脸上抹着厚实的白粉，嘴巴却是鲜艳的红，她立刻反驳道：

“你要是不想来可以不来，卢克，反正你们家算是这里混得最差的了。”

“斯坦家的，你说什么？！” 男人身旁的另一个身形消瘦的女人立刻站起来骂道，“你丈夫连议会的大门都摸不到，你还敢来讽刺我丈夫？”

“丹尼斯家的，你还是先照顾照顾你的身体吧，那样瘦弱的身子到底还能不能生得出孩子了？”

“臭婊子！”

“好了，好了！” 老人重重地拍了拍桌子，每年聚会都得平息个个家庭间纷争的他此时已经被折磨得心力交瘁，他只是想好好的吃一顿饭。

站在他身后的黑发女仆立刻打开了一瓶红酒，给以老人为首的每一个家庭都倒上。酒香稍稍舒缓了方才剑拔弩张的气氛，让众人声色渐敛。老人见此面色稍缓，正要说什么的时候却被一阵敲门声打断了。众人的注意力都被这声音给吸引了，黑发女仆上前几步将门打开了一条缝。她透过门缝看清来人们的打扮后心下一惊，正准备将门关上的时候却被领头之人用力一推，女仆因为中心不稳滚到在地，大门瞬间敞开。

众人见近十个衣着破旧的人闯入了屋子，自然是大惊失色，女人们开始尖叫，以为是来了劫匪。领头的是远会长的心腹老班纳，他亮出了衣服内侧散发着银光的武器一角，提高声音让屋内的人们闭嘴。

性命之忧在前，众人皆忍着恐惧默不作声。老班纳满意地点了点头，像旁侧退了一步，恭敬的给弗里妲让了路。那个瘦削的身影在商会成员的注视下从后侧走了进来，迎着屋内温暖的灯光，她脱下了遮挡脸颊的帽子。

“你！！” 卢克惊叫出声，他的脸上满是惊恐，接连向后退了好几步，和妻子蜷缩在了一块儿。即使是性格沉稳的戴博尔侯爵也怔愣住了。几秒之后，老人颤颤巍巍的向弗里妲行了礼，然后开口道：

“不知道公主殿下在这个时间前来拜访，失礼了。” 

屋内的众人也跟着老人一起行了礼，弗里妲却前言不搭后语地说道：“上一次见面的时候，还是在雷伊斯宅，侯爵。”

老侯爵听不懂她话中的含义，只能低着头应道。弗里妲环顾了一圈屋内的布设，虽然比不上雷伊斯宅曾经的奢华，但无论是家具还是众人所使用的器皿都透露着一股独有的年代感。她又看了看在场的所有人，在悉尽他们脸上或是恐惧或是惊讶的表情后，弗里妲笑着说：

“看来，是我打扰了，真是一场温馨的家庭聚会呢。”

老侯爵拄着拐杖的手微微颤抖，他似乎想说什么，到了嘴的话却变成了这样，他说：“您折煞我们了，不知道殿下此次前来有何贵干？”

“喂，事到如今了还在抵赖吗？” 商会成员里一个二十出头的青年不满地说道，“你们自己做了什么自己心里没有数吗？”

还问等老侯爵回答什么，他身后传来的人倒地的声音便替他做了回来。老侯爵回过头，卢克正跌坐在地，满脸的惊恐最终汇成了断断续续的话，他说：“对…对不起，我们也是逼不得已，求求你饶了我们吧！”

“饶了你们？” 那青年的脸上顿时生出了强烈的不满，他走上前大声地质问卢克道，“你们他妈的这些贵族是不是真的好日子过得太久了不把钱当成钱了？殿下派发给难民的资金也敢截，是不是没去过前线城市不知道我们过得都是些什么日子！最艰难的时候就算是地上风干的狗屎都有人会抢着吃，而你们却在这里吃这些好酒好菜，真想打爆你们的脑袋看看你们是不是把金币都藏在那里了！”

“你…什么？” 卢克虽然处于惊恐之中，却根本听不懂男人在说什么。

“还在装傻！” 那青年握紧手中的棍子就向向前冲，老班纳见状立刻制止了他，转而对屋内众人说道：

“暴力并未我们的本意，这次冒险闯入你们的家就是为了要回属于我们的东西，” 老班纳来脸上的坚毅之情不必言表，他说，“我们本来都是正经的居民，只是想在这个世界里好好的活下去。所以，还请你们务必要把那些金币交出来。”

“你在说什么…什么金币？” 卢克还没有反应过来，一旁他那害怕得不得了的妻子便忍不住先叫了出来，她说：

“你管他们说什么，总之就是要钱，要钱呐！快点给了他们，让这些强盗们走啊！”

“喂，你说谁是强盗？” 青年怒意渐深。

在妻子的推搡下卢克和众人终于反映了过来，刚才在饭桌上和他们呛声的斯坦家的家主不确定地问道：

“你们…是来要金币的？”

“是的，请把那些金币就交出来。” 老班纳回复道。

“你们是来要金币的。” 男人似乎想通了什么，他强压着狂喜看向一旁栽倒在地的卢克又大声重复了一遍，“他们是来要金币的，卢克！”

“啊…” 愚昧如卢克也终于反应了过来，他“嗖”的一声站了起来，也重复着男人的话说道，“他们是来要金币的，他们是来要金币的！”

看着屋内二人喜笑颜开的模样，一旁的商会成员完全摸不着头脑。方才针锋相对的斯坦家和丹尼斯家以及其他的家族都轻松了不少，卢克根式带头从抽屉中拿出了不少金币。他命令黑发女仆找来一个大口袋，把能找到的金币都装了进去，最后更是连一些名贵的瓷器和餐具也装了进去。他亲自将袋子递给了老班纳，问道：“这些全部都给你！”

老班纳面露惊讶，却还是伸手接过了那个沉重的口袋。他看向了弗里妲，后者只是站在原地默不作声，他只当她默许了这个行为。于是耸了耸肩，和身后的成员示意，众人就这么准备离去。或许是因为看着如此多名贵的物品被人拿走，或许是从劫难中掏出的侥幸，又或许是因为铭刻在骨子里的对于阶级制度的恪守，卢克的妻子，这个从头到尾只躲在丈夫身后的女人，终于在这一刻硬气了起来，她拧着鼻子说道：

“拿着东西快点走吧，臭死了。”

准备离去的众人停下了脚步，以青年为首的几个二十多岁的成员脸上露出了强烈的不满，青年开口道：“你说谁臭？”

“不是你们还是谁？快拿着这些赏你们的东西去找个地方洗洗澡吧，简直和地下街的老鼠一样。”

“你…” 青年和身后几人愤怒地对视了一会儿，然后他们折返了回来，对着一直站在原地的弗里妲说道，“您果然说得没错，殿下，即使还回了掠夺来的东西，他们照样觉得我们低如尘埃。因为他们骨子里就没有把我们当成人看！”

几个血气方刚的青年举着木棒走向前，方才喜笑颜开的二人顿时面露惧色，立刻向后退去。

“到此为止了！” 洪亮的声音从屋内一角传来，老侯爵趁着方才众人争执之时从一旁拿出了一杆长枪，正对准青年几人。

然而青年却没有后退，不仅是因为他内心的愤恨支配着他的身体，更是因为老侯爵那颤抖的双手根本端不稳任何东西。他啐了一口，然后用力地挥舞着木棒向卢克的头上打去。同一时间，一声枪响打破了这个宁静的夜晚。在众人惊讶的目光之下，青年被打穿的额头瞬间涌出了大量的鲜血。在定睛一看，开枪的居然是斯坦家的家主。这个脸上写满精明的贵族原来一直在怀中藏着手枪，在这个紧要的关头救了自己的死敌卢克，虽然他的主要目的并未如此。看着呆楞着的众人，他大笑着呵斥道：

“这是当然的啊，像你们这些低等的杂碎，死了一个就还会有另一个。反正你们生来就是让我们奴役的，先到如今还在奢望我们平等地对待你们？给你们…”

他的话还没说完，几个同样年轻的商会成员就向他冲了过去。他在试图开枪，却已经晚了。在棍棒的一次次打击下，斯坦家家主直到死就没能明白为什么那些被他视为蝼蚁的奴隶们能在枪口下毫不犹豫地冲过来。

仿佛是血液里的战斗因子被点着了一般，剩下的商会成员也一次冲了上去。手拿着袋子的老班纳和科林二人根本无从阻拦。于是混战开始了，贵族的人数几乎是商会的两倍，但是那些从未体验过底层生活艰辛的贵族们又怎么会是商会成员的对手，不一会儿便都被制服在地，只剩下举着枪的老侯爵颤抖地站在一旁。他看着眼前荒诞的场景，悲怆地问着弗里妲：

“这就是你想看到的吗，这就是…”

“别拿你的脏手碰我！” 斯坦家家主的妻子抱着怀中的孩子，满脸仇恨地望着商会的人，“不要污染我和我的孩子，滚开！”

牵制着她的商会看着这个怨妇心生不满，一脚踹上了她的后背，谁知这个女人丝毫没有反应过来，下意识的双手撑地以防自己跌倒。她怀中的婴儿摔倒了地上，竟然再没发出一点儿声音。女人怔愣了几秒，然后发出了歇斯底里的嚎叫，她挥舞着手臂攻击着成员们，尖利的指甲在他们身上划出了一条条血痕，终于一个成员对着她举起了木棒。

“等等！” 老班纳急忙阻拦道，“她是无辜的…这里的所有人都是，不要再犯错了！”

“我的朋友死了…” 那个成员举着木棒的手灭能放下，甚至表情都没有一丝撼动，他说，“这些贵族们视我们为奴隶，就算我们放过了他们，他们也不会心存感激，只会变本加厉的奴役我们…这样的规则，是时候改变了！”

随着话音下落的，是棍棒一次次的打击，斯坦家的一家就这么死在了这间屋子里。下杀手的成员还没来得及得意便被一枪蹦了头颅，众人惊讶地望去，那看起来手无缚鸡之力的老侯爵竟然还有力气开枪。像是收到了感召一般，剩下的贵族成员终归是靠着骨子里还有的一点骨气和挟制着他们的商会成员缠斗了起来。

名贵的家具被划破，布料被撕毁，食物被打翻。两拨人抛弃了所有作为人类的道德感和对方拼命，咬人、抓挠、扣眼，各种残忍的手段层出不穷，仿佛他们所代表的两个阶层积怨已久的矛盾瞬间爆发。老侯爵看着眼前荒诞的一幕幕痛苦地呜咽着，他拼劲全力再次举起长枪对准了一直没有参与争斗的老班纳，直觉告诉他眼前人便是这群人的指挥人，只要杀了他…

忽然，视线被另一个人挡住，老侯爵定睛一看，竟然是弗里妲。她彻底抵在了自己的枪口前，并且毫无畏惧地向前走来。老侯爵举着枪的手止不住地颤抖，直到弗里妲走到自己面前，将胸口对准了那把长枪。

老侯爵看着她，那双爬满皱纹的眼睛里竟然流出了眼泪。背光下弗里妲的表情竟然是如此可怖，那瞪大的双眼里竟然含有一丝笑意，仿佛今夜死去的人们都只是一个笑话，她看着老侯爵痛苦的模样说道：

“开枪啊，祖父。”


	2. 爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 几张轻薄的纸张中传达出的，是那无比沉重的爱

“我不知道该如何下笔，那就说说我现在的处境吧。中央宪兵发现我将他们引至相反的方向后便返了回来，我和罗尔夫被分别关在雷伊斯宅的两个房间里。门口有几个高大的宪兵把守，他们已经一整天没都有送来水和食物了，说不害怕是骗人的。事实上，我口干舌燥的，手也抖得不行。

我不知道接下来等着我的是什么，为了应对最坏的情况，我找出了抽屉里的纸笔，想将一切都写下来。我会将它藏在宪兵们绝对找不到的地方，如果还能见到你，我便悄悄的将它拿出来烧掉，如果不能…我希望你可以找到它。所以现在找到这封信的人啊，我寄希望于你的善意与怜悯，请将它交给这个世界上最亲爱的，化名为希斯特利亚.雷伊斯的，我的妹妹。

如果可以，我希望你能将这封信读完，我最亲爱的。我虽然是一个罪恶深重的人，也曾不止一次想过让你知晓这沉重的真相。可是，我害怕将事实说出口之际就是你我分别之时。我一直在逃避着自己肩负着的责任，并存着侥幸心理认为自己可以守护你一辈子。然而，我已经没有时间了。如果我们真的不能再次相见，出于私心，我希望你能知道我这十五年来的所思所想，知道我对你感情之深刻。所以，即使这也许会使你坠入另一个深渊，我也得将一切残酷的真相告知于你，且希望你能理解陪伴在你身边的我这四年来的无知与懦弱。

首先，无论任何人如何贬低你，你都是这城墙中最古老尊贵的戴巴家族的后代，这是谁都无法否定的事实。在一百年前，我们的祖先与王族结下盟约建造了三道高墙，让人们远离被巨人屠杀的噩梦。自此我们的先祖化名戴博尔，而王族化名雷伊斯，共同扶持伪王并赋予其他为建造高墙而出力的家族于权利和荣耀。关于家族的历史，我真希望能告诉你更多！可惜的是，这就是我知道的全部。作为非家族继承人后代的我不被允许触碰核心的部分，即使在现在这家族几乎名存实亡的日子里。

在居住到墙壁内之后的时间里，我们的家族逐渐没落。每代只选择一位继承者的制度和日渐稀少的子嗣让我们的地位下降，又受到了其他贵族的排挤，几乎要沦落到和阿克曼与东洋一族一般的境地。而十几年前最有希望复兴家族，让我们重回曾经高度的，便是你的父母，海曼.戴巴与卡拉.戴巴。

你的父亲，我的叔叔，是杰出的政治家和社会学家，许多现有的法案，包括地下街的二次改造和贵族领地制度都来自于他曾经提出观点的雏形。你的母亲，我的姑母，是杰出的机械学家，她参与改造的立体机动装置现在还在服务于三大兵团。我想，当时没有一个戴巴不以他们为傲，可也就是这份由整个家族寄托的沉重希望，给他们带来了无边的绝望。想必读至此处你已经发现了，你的父母，我的叔叔与姑姑，都是祖父的孩子，是同父异母的兄妹。

族人们无法在同样杰出的二人中选出继承者，同时因为当时家族内没有他们的适婚对象，为了不让如此优秀的血统流到外族，族人们打着血统纯净的幌子逼迫你父母成婚。这对于一直以亲兄妹相待的他们，尤其是对于坚信亲属结合会将疾病传给下一代的你的母亲来说，是最沉重的打击。也许从他们出生的那一刻起，从他们第一次展露头角维护家族利益起，他们的命运就已经和“戴巴”这个姓氏紧紧地绑在一起了。所以，他们最终接受了现实，结婚并诞下了你，或者说…至少所有人都是这么觉得的。

然而，我们都忘记了，海曼.戴巴与卡拉.戴巴，如此出类拔萃的两人，又怎么会甘心让自己的一生都被家族使命给囚禁呢？于是，所有人都不曾料到的巨大悲剧就那么毫无征兆地发生了。

距今十五年前的夜晚，你的父母带上年幼的你，与另外一对研究者夫妇一同乘上了他们精心制作的热气球，准备连夜逃到墙外的世界去。中央宪兵发现了他们的计划并秘密处决了包括他们在内的本家骨干。以此为节点，戴巴家族的没落几乎在一瞬间，所有族人都纷纷更名改姓向王族示好，卑微而又艰难的活着。然而这依旧不饿能阻止愈发稀少的人口，多数亲属结合生出的带病的孩子也都夭折在了摇篮里。

然而…到这里为止只是被美化过的故事，是我不止一次用来说服自己的说辞。如果真是这样就好了：软弱的族人、杰出的父母、邪恶的宪兵与无情的王。可是，每当我看见你那遗传叔叔的黑发和与姑母有几分相似的脸庞时，我都不能阻止地想到十五年前那场由我引起的悲剧。

缜密如你父母，制定的计划又怎么会这么容易被中央宪兵发现呢？

那是因为即使聪明如他们，也会在面对被父母殴打而哭泣着向他们求救的侄女时说漏了嘴，也会傻傻地许诺要将他们可怜的侄女一同带往墙外的世界。然而，他们高估了侄女抛弃一切的决心与勇气。出于对父母殴打自己的恨，出于将叔叔姑母虚构成自己亲生父母的爱，也是出于对牙牙学语表妹的嫉妒，那个邪恶的侄女在得知他们计划的下一刻就向宪兵举报了他们。

……

当我意识到自己所犯下罪恶的时候，一切都已经晚了。两对夫妇和一个孩子就这么消失在了这个世界上。一种强烈的感情犹如风暴一般瞬间席卷了我的全身，将我刮裂成碎片，又重新组合了起来。在巨大的压力和痛苦下我陷入了一种几近疯狂的状态，恍惚间我看见了人们被相继处决的场景，我看见了被鲜血浸染的街道。那些恐怖的场景犹如一幅幅画一般在我眼前不停闪过，就在我以为自己要被这股力量撕裂的前一秒，耳边人们的尖叫声和野兽的咆哮声瞬间消失了。我紧捂着眼睛的双手放下，睁开眼，看到的是此生见过最壮阔的场景：

浩瀚的星空仿佛没有尽头，我安静地坐在渺无人烟的大地上，自身仿佛要与它们融为一体。一阵风带着一个声音在我耳边低语，我这才知道，我还有挽救自己犯下的罪恶的可能性。自此，从昏迷中醒来的那一天起，我便开始了寻找你的路程。而那时不时出现的声音也从五年前我在罗德.雷伊斯大办宴会欢迎他丢失的女儿归来的时候，从看到你的那一刻起便消失不见了。

因为家族的尴尬地位，我只能远远地望着你，我甚至都看不清你的脸，但我知道那是你，那是我最亲爱的妹妹，那是...我的救赎。我低调却又迅速的穿越在人群中，企图与你离得更近。天知道我撞到了几个人又道了几次歉，但是我不在乎。十年了，我的妹妹，我整整寻找了你十年！就算是要我奉献出生命也无妨，只要我能与你相认，带着叔叔和姑母的那份爱一起狠狠地拥抱你，将一切都告诉你！

我终于来到了你的身边，你离我不过一两米的距离，是那样近，你身上散发出好闻的香水味。我终于看清了你的样子，你挽着雷伊斯公爵，黑色的长发被盘起，铅灰色的眼睛望着地毯，正静静地听着他与几位贵族交谈。几乎是与看到你的喜悦相同程度的愤怒瞬间传遍我了的全身，我看着你挽着的那个中年发福的男子，突然生出一股强烈的厌恶之情来。为什么这个与你无关的男人能这么心安理得的称呼你为他的女儿，为什么这只公猪能边露出恶心的笑边拍着你的手？

就算是城墙之王，就算族人们低贱地跪在他面前，我也决不想他那肮脏的手指再触碰你一次！于是，我快步向前，正准备拉着你逃离这场讽刺味十足的宴会的时候，你却轻声开口道：

“能与父亲相认，我感到无比幸运。从今以后，我一定会履行作为一个雷伊斯的责任。”

我突然像被闪电击中一般动弹不得，同时那股愤怒的感情也瞬间消失了。清醒过来的我只能呆愣地望着你，你微笑着的脸颊是那么动人，仿佛连眼角都带着笑意。你的一举一动像极了贵族小姐，如果不出意外的话，作为雷伊斯仅剩的女儿，你将会享受一辈子的荣华富贵吧。若我将你带走并且告知你那些残酷的真相，你的人生还会那么美好吗？

僵着的手最终放了下来，我的眼眶发红。雷伊斯发现了不远处的我，追随他目光的人里自然也有你。我不害怕当众出丑，可我不想让你看到我无助的模样，所以我强迫自己移开视线。可当我看到雷伊斯眼中那带有一丝戏谑的眼神时，我突然想到了令一种未来。于是当天晚上，我算好时间在他落单的时候假装遇上，极尽谄媚之事，让他错以为我追名逐利的心思，从而将我安排在你的身边。于是这样，我既不必选择留你一个人，也不必选择拉你下水，这一次，我绝不放手。

现在再回过来看，当时的我被找到你的巨大喜悦而蒙蔽了双眼，从而不能理性地思考。我轻信了雷伊斯误以为你是他的女儿，可从未深究他为何与一贯低调作风相反，大张旗鼓地向众人宣布你的存在。但是我知道你喜爱他，相信他会如真正的父亲一般疼爱你，所以我接受他，我相信那个你幸福一生的未来。这是我犯下的致命的错误。

一年后，你的订婚被提上日程。我不敢相信雷伊斯能心无芥蒂的将你嫁给一个年龄是你两倍的陌生男人。我顿时慌了阵脚，开始给一直未曾联系的族人们写信，可是却没有收到任何回应。在订婚宴的那天，我趁着其他人忙作一团的时候偷跑去了王都，在戴巴家的宅子里，声泪俱下的向他们求救，希望他们能保护卡拉和海曼唯一的孩子。然而，族人的恐惧让我心寒，我的父母甚至用枪顶着我的脑袋威胁我不要多事，甚至连老侯爵也只是拿出了自己珍藏着的匕首嘱咐我交给你，让你自己保护自己。即使在王族处决家族骨干的十五年之后，即使王族的力量已经不如之前那么强大而绝对，比起反抗，他们竟然更愿意一辈子背负着他人的姓氏活下去！

等我再次回到雷伊斯宅的时候，看到的就是你被凯尼扛着去地下室的场景。我至今无法忘记你满身伤痕地躺在地下室的模样。从你嘴里蹦出的不成句的词里，我才知道，早在我们再次相遇之前雷伊斯就曾对你有过长达一年的施暴与虐待，直到你否定自我成为一个不折不扣的希斯特利亚.雷伊斯为止。无边的愤怒使我差一点拧烂手中的毛巾，这个男人根本从一开始就知道你不是他的女儿！我多么想杀了他，可是我既没有能力杀他，又没有能力在这么做之后给你提供一个相等幸福的人生。

我绝望了，我想不到任何一个靠我自己就能保护你的方法。然而，此时的你突然告诉了我和罗尔夫关于可徳洛因的计划，自此，一如当年在宴会上再次相遇的情形，我想到了另一种未来。可徳洛因的销量出乎意料的好，我仔细将每一笔账算好，这两个月所积累的财富，再加上你不知从何处得来的金币足够在其他城市置办一处房产并安稳度日了。

雷伊斯不常住在这里，可是门外看守着的宪兵却让我捉襟见肘。我不知道该如何支开他们，所以我能做的只有耐心等待他们的看守或因为礼拜或因为雷伊斯从领土发来的新指令而变得薄弱。每每想至此处，我便开始叹气。不仅是因为我个人的力量实在太过微薄，更是因为我根本不知道应该如何向你解释这一切。你会相信我吗？我不敢猜想。也许在我心里的某一小块在暗自期望着这个机会永远不要来临吧，我可真是卑鄙。

可是这一天来的比我想象的还要早。在下一个礼拜日来临之际，我本想向你摊牌，可突然得到的卡莉的情报让你决定独自一人面对曾经的挚友。现在想来，那个时候我本应该早些告诉你的。那是我最难熬的一个晚上，因为直到天色逐渐发白，你都没有回来。我在你的房间里待了一整晚，直到罗尔夫发现呆躺在地上的我，我才木然地起身。在第十九次检查了桌子内的暗格并确认了金币的数量后，我不得不逼迫自己接受这个事实：你失踪了，很有可能是被绑架了。

哎，想到那天的事情，我还是情不自禁的想流泪。我跪坐在你房间里那柔软的地毯上，流着眼泪却一点儿办法也没有。我不可抑止的怀疑这一切是不是都是一个笑话，一个劣质至极的用来伤害我的笑话。我悲戚将双手伸向那散发着光芒的太阳，祈求着奇迹能够降临，祈求着那个声音能再次指引我到有你的地方去。

忽然，我听见远处传来了一声巨响，仿佛一到惊雷凭空炸响在了这座已经沉寂了许久的城市。在我望着那硝烟弥漫的方向出神的时候，罗尔夫闯了进来，说让我尽快去避难，城市中心也许可能发现了巨人的踪迹。

巨人？我抬起头看了他一眼，仿佛他说笑的能力在这么多年都一直未曾渐长。可能发现了利亚小姐的踪迹了，他接下来的这句话彻底地唤回了我的神经。我惊讶地望着他，他告诉我就在刚才那个和小姐一起失踪的车夫出现在了大门口，已经被他偷偷安置在杂物间了。

我几乎是没听他讲完就立刻奔了向那个房间，为那个叫老欧布利特的车夫疗伤，从而听到了昨夜的真相。没想到由雷伊斯家族一手创办的壁教竟然背叛了他，这更加证明了我的想法：史托黑斯区已经不够安全了，我得尽快将你转移。

临近的艾路米哈区没有意义，若是再往内走势力愈发错综复杂，或许绑架你的壁教成员便隶属某个王都势力，我不能冒着个险。那么就只剩下向外走这一条路了，说实话，当我冒出这个想法的时候不禁感叹世事无常。你的父母为了自由和尊严想要走出墙壁，而十五年后的今天，他们唯一的女儿也要踏上征程了，即使你并不知道所有的真相。

命运毫无道理，而我无力对抗这股巨大的洪流，但如果为了保护你，我可以献出自己的一切。怀着赴死的心情，我向宪兵们提供了错误的信息，自己则坐上了向大教堂进发的马车。看着变成废墟的街道和四处散落的人体残渣，我的双手握紧成拳，牙齿几乎要将嘴唇咬出鲜血来。当我看到你在烟尘中站立着的身影时，我无法控制地奔向你，紧紧地抱住了你。

石块砸在我的后背上，我却根本感受不到疼痛！是你！是你！我最亲爱的妹妹，我的鲜血，我的肉身，我的救赎，我的一切！此刻你就在我的怀中，此刻我终于能紧紧地拥抱你了。

罗尔夫的惊呼将我拉回了现实，我飞快地拭去眼泪，努力保持着镇定地对你又撒出一个谎言。对于这一点，我始终感到抱歉，我对你说了无数的谎话，对不起。

在你走后，混乱维持了一会儿，一切都逐渐平息之后，我不出意料地被反应过来的中央宪兵抓住。到此为止就是告诉你的全部了，我想说更多，可是眼下连自己的生死都不能确定的状况实在是没有更多的话可以告诉你了，我很抱歉。不仅仅是因为这个，更是为了一直欺骗你而抱歉，为了不能好好的保护你而抱歉，为了错过了你的十年而抱歉，为了…毁了你人生而抱歉。

我真的还有好多话想与你说，可是我已经没有时间了。我听见宪兵们的窃窃私语了，他们在商讨着该如何折磨我，他们可能下一秒就要破门而入了。那些抵着门的柜子坚持不了多久，是时候，该结尾了。

你会恨我吗，我最亲爱的，你会怨恨这个夺走你原本的幸福人生的人吗？你应该很的，是我杀死了你的父母，是我掐断了复兴一族的火苗，也是我没能从一次次危难中将你拯救。

这个世界充满了绝望又不合常理，而我不仅没能将你保护，反而将你引入了深渊。我无法形容自己的愧疚与懊悔，所以…在我生命即将走到尽头的现在，我想将选择权交付于你，让你自己决定今后的道路。只是，我乞求你一定要记住啊，无论今后你选择如何继续走下去，我都会一直深爱着你，直到我死去，就算我死去。

爱你的姐姐

派佩.戴巴”

**850年**

**王都 王宫**

“不…这不是真的…” 读完了这封无比沉重的信之后，弗里妲再也不能抑制自己内心的剧烈情感。她的情绪波动太过严重以至于她根本无法站立，径直瘫坐在了地上，她满脸是泪地问道：

“派佩…派佩在哪儿？”

即使坐在轮椅上，罗尔夫依旧以一种蔑视的姿态望着弗里妲，他指了指自己失去了的双腿说道：“雷伊斯疲于应对大贵族和调查兵团的追查，给那些宪兵下达了看守我们的命令后便没了声音。时间久了，他们变得无聊，就开始想着办法折磨我们。他们锯掉了我的双腿，拿着烧红的烙铁往我身上烫，比赛着谁能更完整地剥下我身上的皮。至于派佩，她是个女人。”

“不…”

“他们撞开了房门，疯狂地强暴她。他们花样百出，派佩凄惨的叫声断了好几次。可是就算是昏过去依旧不能阻止他们的暴行。她在疼痛中昏迷，又在昏迷中被疼醒。如此反复，直到我再也听不见隔壁房间传来的她的求救声为止…”

“…别再说了，我求你…” 

弗里妲低下头，痛苦地揪着自己的头发，心中那股如同撕裂般的苦楚让她呼吸不能。然而罗尔夫却并没有停下讲述那令人毛骨悚然的事实。相反，看着眼前被痛苦折磨着的弗里妲，他眼底那股疯狂的笑意更甚，他继续说道：

“但是即使是这样，派佩也没有死去。带着对你的强烈思念，她在那惨绝人寰的暴行下活了下来。”

一瞬间，她猛地抬起头。她毫无尊严地爬到了罗尔夫的脚边，抓着他空洞的裤脚，仿佛要紧抓着这悲惨现实中的唯一希望，她急声问道：“她在哪儿？带我去见她，我求求你，带我去见她！”

“你不是已经见过了吗。” 罗尔夫忽视身体上的剧痛掐着弗里妲的脖子，强迫她与自己对视。他眼睛里的疯狂之色在层层绷带的叠加下依旧没被掩盖分毫。他看着弗里妲，看着这样一个自私虚伪的女人竟然能表现出一副大义凛然的模样，说着什么“要从黑暗的过去走出来迎接新生活”的话。那么，就让她试试看吧。于是，畸形的笑扭曲了罗尔夫的脸庞，他靠近弗里妲，一字一句地说道：

“在中央宪兵抛弃雷伊斯宅的最后一天，他们将派佩拖到了地下室准备继续折磨她。伪王倒台后再也没有人回到那里，直到你的册封典礼为止。”

弗里妲完全怔住了，就连呼吸也停了下来。漫长的几秒之后她才理解了罗尔夫口中话语的含义。顷刻间她的全身开始颤抖，她绝望地嘶吼着、大叫着，手指拼命地拉扯着自己的头发，仿佛承受了比被杀死更难承受的苦痛一般。她想起了册封仪式的那天，为了逃避过去的自己没能打开地下室的门。那曾在耳边流转的断断续续的呻吟声竟然不是自己的幻觉，而是真实存在着的，派佩濒死之际所发出的求救！

“派佩圆满的完成了自己的任务，她的骨灰成为了你上位的最好的礼物。公主殿下，想着她在那个阴暗的地下室被活活烧死的模样，您是不是更加期待未来的美好生活了呢？公主殿下，您就尽管将她利用到极致吧，毕竟还有什么比自己姐姐的尸体更好的祭祀品呢？”

弗里妲被彻底激怒，她从怀里掏出了那把派佩赠给自己的匕首，径直抵上了罗尔夫的脖子。她那铅灰色的眼睛里是熊熊燃烧着的火焰，夹杂着愤怒、悲戚及对现世的绝望，这股火焰将一直燃烧，直到她有能力彻底改变这不合理的世界为止。


	3. 血脉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 因为血脉相连，才会有无尽的痛苦与伤害。

**850年**

**王都 戴巴宅**

老侯爵在听到弗利妲如此称呼自己之后，紧咬着牙齿，布满沟壑的脸上流露出的是无尽的悲伤。他那双同样铅灰的眼睛里逐浸满泪水，他放下了长枪，转而伸出手附上了她的脸颊。老侯爵就这样静静地盯着弗利妲，在她的那张脸上，他看到的是曾经那双儿女留在这个世界上的最后痕迹。一想至此，他终于忍不住啜泣了起来。

屋内余下的商会成员们听到这样的对话自然是惊讶至极。原本以为是平民出身的公主殿下竟然也是贵族的后代，而且是促使他们和贵族间冲突的直接原因，竟然有这样的事情！谁也不知道她在想什么。

“你果然都知道，你果然都知道！” 卢克的妻子在意识到他们被弗利妲戏耍之后怒目圆睁，指着她恶狠狠地说道，“那你还在装什么，是来羞辱我们的吗！”

弗利妲听见这话，从老侯爵的面前拿起了那把枪，向卢克一家走去。她正要对那个言语粗俗的女人说什么，另一个人却先她一步挡在了女人的面前，那是因为恐惧而一直瑟缩在一旁的女仆。她跪在地上低声请求着弗利妲道：“您就是派佩一直在照顾的孩子吧，请求您发发慈悲，放过老爷和夫人吧！”

在听见派佩的名字后，弗利妲怔愣住了。看到了她的反应，女仆连忙爬过去拽着她的裤脚，低声下气地哀求道：“您本就是如此仁慈的一个人，也请您放过老爷和夫人吧！毕竟，你们可是留着相同血液的家人啊！”

弗利妲俯视着那个女仆，看着那黑色瞳孔中充满着希望的模样，她没有再说话。一旁的卢克以为自己和妻子抓住了救命稻草，于是立刻点头应道：“是啊，不管怎么说我们都是留着相同血液的家人！派佩那孩子又一直都在您身边侍奉着，她要是做得不好，我们做父母的一定替您教训她！”

“是呀，我们毕竟都是戴巴家的人！”

“我们是您唯一的亲人了！”

“我小时候还跟您父亲睡过一张床呢！”

“您母亲是我最好的闺蜜，她生产的时候还是我陪在她身边的呢！”

“孩子，只要你想，我们随时欢迎你的回来。”

“殿下，请求您放过他们，就如同您放过我的哥哥们一样。”

那口子一开，剩下的贵族像是嗅到了食物芳香的虫群一般，一股脑全聚集过来了。他们卖力地叙说着自己和弗利妲父母那或许是真实或许是虚构的过去，企图晃动她的内心。弗利妲的耳边充斥着不同的声音，他们正试图一遍遍给自己灌输着这份自己从未享受过却必须是“血浓于水”的亲情。可是无论如何，一直以为自己在这世上孤身一人的弗利妲这次终于有了血脉相连的亲人。他们言语中的情感是那么的厚重以至于弗利妲根本就无法忽视。她会为此感动吗？她会放下那些令她愤怒憎恶的事情吗？她会再次敞开心扉，毫无芥蒂地爱着他们吗？

许久的沉默过后，弗利妲弯下腰抓着女仆的下巴。她仔细看着那女仆的脸，黑发黑瞳，高颧骨的模样竟有些莫名的熟悉感。

“你的哥哥们是谁？” 弗利妲问。

女仆一愣，下意识地说道：“胡安和何塞，老爷和夫人送到雷伊斯宅来给您当车夫的。”

弗利妲沉默了下来，她看了卢克和他的妻子一眼，继续问道： “他们是什么时候来的？”

“啊，他们…”

“闭嘴，胡安丽塔！！” 后知后觉卢克下意识的怒吼吓得女仆直接一哆嗦，惊恐地看着自己的主人。卢克自然是意识到了自己的失态，他连忙摆出一副讨好模样望着弗利妲。先前她毫无表情的模样消失了，却而代之的是从她进门以来露出过的最灿烂的微笑。然而那笑容里所带着的狂风暴雨却让卢克不停地打着哆嗦，他害怕那是看清一切的表情。

“谢谢你，胡安丽塔，你让一切都变得简单了。”

“…” 胡安丽塔看着卢克之前对自己的暴怒，下意识的认为自己说错了什么话，于是只是底下了头，不敢再回复任何。

“殿下…殿下，那都是他们逼我的，和我无关，和我无关！”卢克连忙辩解道，其他贵族也想明白了之后立刻反驳道：

“卢克，你这个叛徒，明明想到这个计划的时候你是双手赞成的！”

“就是说啊，别都推到我们头上来！”

“那是你们家的仆人们干的，管我们什么事？！”

贵族们全然没了先前委曲求全的模样，那相互指责的丑态烙印在了每个人的心里。他们俨然是血脉相承的家人，即使家族没落的现在依旧有十数余人，是前线城市出身的人所不能奢望的大家庭。然而优厚的条件和繁荣的家族又给他们带来了什么？在那堆砌着的金币之后恐怕除了无止尽的责怪和羞辱便什么都没能剩下，毕竟，他们连承认自己做的窝囊事都不敢。

让那些贵族们闭嘴的，是弗利妲手中长枪的上膛声。卢克惊恐地盯着她，他的妻子更是疯癫地大叫道：“你怎么敢，我是卡拉的表姐，我是和她一起长大的，你怎么敢！”

谁知弗利妲竟然并未举起长枪，她蹲了下来，将枪递给了不知所措的胡安丽塔，说道：胡安和何塞并不是来侍奉我的，相反，他们受了戴巴家的嘱托将我绑架。你的二哥何塞在马车里强暴了我，作为回礼，我杀了他们。”

“什…”

看着全身颤抖的胡安丽塔，弗利妲凑到了她的耳边继续低语着：“虽然杀死他们的是我，但是派他们去送死的却是你侍奉的老爷和夫人。我想，他们大概是让你误以为你的哥哥们去伺候我是什么荣耀吧。可惜那都只是借口罢了，是他们用来哄骗你这样的人一辈子做他们的奴隶的借口。而现在，反抗之道就在你的手上，是要永远成为低贱的牲口呢，还是站起来面对这不合理的现世，胡安丽塔，你选择吧。”

“胡安丽塔，把枪给我！”

“听主人的话，听话！”

忠诚的女仆此前从未想过背叛自己那神圣不可侵犯的主人，她的父母是奴隶，所以她和哥哥们也是奴隶。这是，她从未质疑过的事实。侍奉贵族老爷和夫人，低下头顺从他们的一切命令，这就是他们这样的人活着的全部意义。他们是附属品，是家具，是马车，是金币，却唯独不是“人”。

然而如今长枪在手，看着他们惊恐的模样，胡安丽塔仿佛感受到了力量涌入体内，一种奇妙的愉悦的情绪悄然扩散开来。终于，在卢克夫人怒喝着让她向弗利妲开枪之后，女仆对准了自己的女主人扣动了扳机。“砰”的一声巨响，方才还在喋喋不休的妇人大半个脸开了花，她倒在了地上，抽搐过后便再也不动了。

弗利妲向其他的商会成员示意，棍棒夹杂的风似的瞬间落下。很快，诺达的房间里就只剩下棍棒敲打肉体的声音了。弗利妲捡起了因恐惧而被女仆扔在一旁的长枪，将它对准了卢克。这个中年男人早已没了方才在饭桌上的嚣张跋扈，他看着死去的妻子和同僚，痛苦地大叫道：“我可是你的叔叔啊，我是你父亲同母异父的亲哥哥，你不能…”

弗利妲毫不犹疑地扣动了扳机，只听“卡”的一声，并没有意料中的枪响。弗利妲打开那长枪后笑着说道：“你真的很不幸，卢克，这把枪一次只能装两颗子弹。”

“什…” 卢克还没能反应过来，两个商会成员就抄着棍棒向他走来。卢克在挥舞着的棍棒下慢慢死去的时候，他才意识到了弗利妲为什么会说出这样话的原因。在咽气之前，他咬牙切齿地说道：“你一定会…下地狱的…一定。”

自此，十数名戴巴家的成员在一夜之间全部被歼灭。

无论屋内的场景如何变幻，科林是那个永远都注视着弗利妲的人。这不仅仅出于他内心的爱慕之情，更是因为他窥见了属于她的真实的一角。然而仅仅是这么一角所透露出来的便沉重得让他喘不过气来。他看着眼前弗利妲笔直的脊背，顿时觉得眼眶湿润。

弗利妲将长枪扔到了一边，走向了跌坐在椅子上一直目睹着这一切发生的老侯爵的面前。看着他面如死灰的模样，弗利妲从怀中拿出那把派佩给自己的属于戴巴家继承人的匕首，放在了老侯爵面前。

“孩子，你这么做…是为了给你的父母报仇吗？”

“……“ 

“卢克他们做的事，无论如何都是错的。“ 老侯爵捂着胸口颤抖着说道，“但孩子，你要是经历过了那段家族被排挤的历史，你就会理解他们如此心狠的原因。我们不能让墙壁之王知道你的身份并怀疑戴巴家的忠诚。这一百年来，我们一直辅佐着王，是历史的记录者。我们守护着这个世界的秘密，这是这是我们的工作，也是…作为戴巴的荣耀。”

“您说的秘密，是指马莱和艾尔迪亚、尤弥尔，还是始祖巨人之力？” 

老侯爵的眼睛猛地瞪大了，他颤抖着不敢相信弗利妲说出的话。弗利妲看着他如此惊讶的表情，只觉得讽刺无比，她说：“格里沙.耶格尔，现智慧巨人继承人艾伦.耶格尔的父亲，是来自墙外的艾尔迪亚人。他的日记里书写了包括马莱和艾尔迪亚历史渊源的关于墙外世界的一切。”

“不…不是的！” 

“就是为了守护这样的秘密，你们杀了多少人，强迫了多少像我父母一样的人结婚生子？” 弗利妲脸上笑容间的狠利让老侯爵心惊，他连忙否定道：

“不是的，我们戴巴家族是继承了尤弥尔力量的…”

“够了！” 弗利妲的一声怒吼将老侯爵拉回了现实。他看着眼前的短刀，再看看眼前弗利妲那张被怒火和厌恨包裹着的脸，他想起了眼前人小时候的模样。那时她不过刚学会走路，颤颤巍巍地扑到自己怀里的情形是安抚他对子女愧疚之情的唯一希望。

这几年来他费尽心思打造些有趣的东西给她送去，寄希望于她在雷伊斯家也能过得开心。然而，那样的时光终究是不会再有了，那个在自己怀里笑的小婴儿终究是褪去了天真与稚嫩，现在站在自己面前的人，早已被愤怒和阴郁所包裹。他早该想到的，自从他默认族人疯狂的想法让自己的子女成婚后他就应该想到，他开启的怨，总有报的那一天，而他能做的，也只是什么都不做罢了。老侯爵为此愧疚万分，弗利妲却不准备就这样放过他，继续说道：

“想必在你们知道我存在的那一刻起，脑子里就在盘算着如何将我秘密处死来守护家族的荣耀吧？”

“…是。”

“哪怕五年前罗德.雷伊斯全家离奇惨死，始祖巨人之力很有可能已经被窃，你们也从未想过反抗王族。”

“…是。”

“不仅如此，五年前巨人破墙，整个玛丽亚之墙沦陷。你们明知道智慧巨人的存在，却选择龟缩在墙内，让无数的平民和士兵在不知道一点巨人情报的状况下冲锋陷阵。如果，调查兵团没有在几乎牺牲全体成员的情况下拿到那几本日记，你们还会继续隐瞒这些情报。你们以为，至今为止因为你们的胆小自私而死了多少人？”

“那是…无可奈何的事情。” 老侯爵用手帕抹去眼泪说道，“我们戴巴家的使命就是见证并记录历史，如果企图干涉，我们将会受到天罚，将永远被困在轮回的夹缝之中！”

“是吗，我倒是想要看看。”

“孩子，你想做什么？！” 老侯爵拄着拐杖站了起来，他的语气焦急万分。

“无论我想做什么，你都不会有机会看到了。” 弗利妲看着在刚才的闹剧中被打翻的烛台烧着了床帘的模样，立即决定撤退。

“孩子！” 临走之前老侯爵叫住了她并从自己的怀中拿出了一个挂坠，连着匕首一起还给了弗利妲，他说道，“这把匕首是家族继承人的东西，它不能沾上戴巴家的人的血。这个挂坠里…是你父母的肖像，就当是我能为你做的最后一件事了。孩子，作为戴巴家的人，我不能保护你。但是…作为卡拉的海曼的父亲，我请求你，无论如何也要活下去！”

弗利妲沉默了一会儿后，从他的手上接过了那两样东西。在火势蔓延开之前，她领着商会成员准备逃出屋子。手握上偏门把手的时候，她停顿了一下，然后头也不回的离开了。在刚才的打斗中存活下来的商会成员只有五人，但即使人数稀少，他们五人的眼神与进屋之前却天差地别。弗利妲知道今晚的动静太大一定会招来宪兵，于是她精简着语句说道：“我向你们撒了谎。戴巴家根本没有私吞我发放给前线的金币，今晚纯粹是我的个人恩怨。所以你们无论是要带着金币离开这座城市还是继续跟着我，现在做出选择吧。”

老班纳向弗利妲行了一个礼，放下了装满贵重物品的袋子，然后说道：“殿下，我虽然无比同情您的遭遇，但是今晚发生的事情无论如何我都不能说服自己我们做的是对的。那些贵族固然可恨，但这并不代表我们有权利对他们下杀手。我…无法赞同您的观点，抱歉。”

弗利妲沉默地看着老班纳离去的身影，然后转向余下的四人。看到他们脸上皆是视死如归的表情后，弗利妲说道：“你们留了下来，我相信这是因为你们和我一样因为这不合理的世界而赶到愤怒，并且为了改变它愿意牺牲一切。从今以后，你们就是我最信任的人。现在，我要你给替我做几件事。”

四人皆跪下向她行礼，弗利妲继续说道：“第一，近期政府将公布这个世界的真相，你们一定要尽你们所能煽动民众，让他们认为这是女王和我的授意。第二，一周之后带领民众去军政大楼和议会门前质问我的去向。第三，我无法相信任何不忠于我的人知道我的身世，所以你们立刻追上老班纳，在几天后他的尸体必须被当作畏罪潜逃的模样，和这袋东西一起出现在王都的任何一个地方。”

“殿下，老班纳是商会的老人，他是不会出卖您的！” 科林立刻说道。

“我说了，我不能允许任何不忠于我之人知道我的身世。” 弗利妲向剩下的三个人示意，他们拿着袋子立刻快步离开，消失在了黑暗之中。

“殿下，您不能这样！您在商会的时候，老班纳也是关照过您的…”

“科林，我不想再和你废话了，如果不想被宪兵抓住就尽快离开。”

“…殿下，“ 科林抓着弗利妲的手臂，棕色的瞳孔里充满着犹疑，他问道，“不忠于您的人…那么，如果我刚才也选择了离开，您是不是也会派人杀了我？”

“既然你已经选择了留下来，那么另一个选项的答案就…”

“告诉我！” 这是十五岁少年第一次如此直白的顶撞自己，弗利妲看着他那股不知道答案便永不罢休的模样，于是说道：

“会，如果是那样，我也会派人杀了你。”

“是吗…” 科林干笑了一声，收回了自己的手，他低着头，语气里有着说不明的低落甚至一丝嘲讽，他说，“你知道吗，殿下。我从第一次见到你的时候就喜欢你了。你看起来冷静又清醒，和我身边的女人们是那么的不同。然而我错了，你太过残忍，为了自己的利益能不择手段。我不仅错了，还让这份感情蒙蔽了自己的眼睛，无底线的帮助你，纵容像今天晚上这样的事情发生。我无法说服自己继续心安理得的为你做这些错事，我要离开了，就算你派人杀了我也无所谓。”

少年转身离去，弗利妲叫住了他说道：“巴赫曼。”

“…什么？”

“你母亲的情人，杀死你继姐蕾拉的人，他叫巴赫曼，现在是王都的议员。他的独子叫帕特里克，现在也在王都。科林，就算你觉得今晚的事情是错误的，你也不能否认如果你今晚不出现就不能知道仇人信息这个事实。”

“无所谓了，殿下。在今天的事情之后，我意识到就算杀了他也不会得到任何救赎，有的只是无尽的复仇的循环罢了，所以无所谓了。”


	4. 审判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 未达目的，唯有无所不用其极。

**850年**

**王都 王宫**

一阵极速的敲门声惊醒了正对着书桌上文件发呆的希斯特利亚，她迅速起身走向门口。打开门，来人是驻屯兵团的士兵，于是她立刻急声问道：“人找到了吗？”

“陛下，” 士兵恭敬地行了一个礼说道，“找到了，殿下正被关在军政大楼底下的监狱里。”

“…还是被扎克雷他们先了一步。”

“不，其实…” 士兵犹豫了一会儿，然后说道，“事实上，是殿下自己跑去自首的，就在一周前。我们的人几乎找遍了殿下曾经去过的特罗斯特区的史托黑斯区，没想到殿下竟然一直在王都。”

“什么？！” 希斯特利亚愣了几秒，然后立刻说道，“传令下去，带上几个士兵和我一起，现在就去军政大楼。”

“陛下，恕我直言，您现在应该优先顾虑王都频发的暴力事件。” 士兵继续说道，“在宪兵们公布格里沙.耶格尔的日记后的几小时，光是王都就发生了十数起斗殴事件。许多平民自发组织了抗议行动，宪兵几乎应对不来，扎克雷总统已经发了两次调派令给皮克西斯司令了。”

“我知道，这也是之前会议上讨论的可能性之一。” 希斯特利亚拿过衣架上的军团大衣迅速穿好，说道，“所以不论怎么说我也要去见扎克雷。”

“是。”

**王都 军政大楼地牢**

阴暗潮湿的环境让弗利妲冷得几乎昏睡过去一会儿就又能被惊醒，她用那唯一还能称得上干燥的毯子裹住自己的身体，以渐缓体内能量的流失。她低着头不知道在想什么。忽然，远处传来了阵阵脚步声，不一会儿几个人影便出现在了关着她的监狱的门口，领头的正是扎克雷。他走到监狱前，看着弗利妲一阵唏嘘道：

“最近这里热闹极了，先是我们的巨人，再是我们的公主。”

“是啊，这里实在太有魅力了，不知道花了多少私吞来的金币才建造而成。”

“晾了您一周了，没想到您还是这么会说。” 扎克雷摸了摸胡子笑道，“不过殿下，您这可就冤枉我了。哪里还有什么私吞的金币啊，殿下在册封仪式上向那些平民做出保证后，我和手下的士兵可从来没有停下造福人民的行为。”

“是吗，我对您的忠诚感到由衷的敬佩。” 弗利妲裹着毯子站了起来，她踱步至扎克雷的对面，神情可怜地问道，“那么，不知道你能不能继续贯彻这份忠诚将我放出去呢？”

扎克雷大笑了几声后说道：“您让我困惑了，如果不是我记错了，我记得是您主动现身军政大楼的吧？既然是这样，那我自然是要恭敬不如从命的配合您。”

“你把我关起来，无非是因为我杀害了那个士兵，对吧？” 弗利妲问道。

“罗尔夫.斯坦，曾经是侍奉雷伊斯王的中央第一宪兵。如果我的调查并没有错，他也是一直在雷伊斯宅的直接侍奉您的士兵之一。”

“‘侍奉’？如果你把对雷伊斯对我施暴时的袖手旁观也称作‘侍奉’的话，我到无话可说。” 弗利妲低下了头，默默将毯子裹紧。

“很抱歉，殿下，可是我对您的家事没有兴趣。如果您有这个兴致开口，我倒想听听您杀害这名士兵的原因。您越早愿意开口，就能越早从这间牢笼中离开。”

“然后呢，被你们送上绞首台吗？”

“当然不会，我们可是法治的国家，” 扎克雷笑着说道，“您的一切行为都会在受到公正的判决之后再做定论。”

“你要审判我。也就是说，你们为了一个杀人如麻的士兵的死要给这个国家的公主殿下定罪，这就是你们信奉的法吗？”

“当然，无论是公主还是平民，既然犯了罪就必须被审判。您要是觉得自己身份高贵就能逃脱裁决的话，未免有些过于天真了。”

弗利妲看着扎克雷洋洋得意的模样，言语讽刺地说道：“说的也是，不知不觉间议会和兵团高层已经全部都是你的人了。现在的你，和伪王时期的大贵族们竟没有任何区别。”

“这可不能这么说，殿下。与伪王政不同，新政所作的一切都是为了我们的子民。将得到的情报全部与民众共享，悉数聆听他们的声音，与帕拉迪岛共存亡。光是这些都要比伪王政高出不少。”

“…”

“看来，殿下对我依旧误解颇深。不如让这位和您对话，我想，殿下看见熟人之后一定能敞开心扉，告诉我们您所知道的一切情报的。”

扎克雷向身后示意，一个身影从人群中走了出来。弗利妲看到她后惊讶了半晌，那人同样一身宪兵团制服，不过外面批了一件白色大褂，和初次见她时的打扮出奇得相似。弗利妲沉默了一会儿，随后才道出了她的名字：“艾莉莎。”

“殿下。”

“你是什么时候…”

“从您替调查兵团掩盖他们违反军令之后，我就暗中给总统提供情报了。” 艾莉莎平静地说，“我将您和利布斯商会的联系和暗中勾结调查兵团的事情都悉数上报了，您别想撒谎。”

“现在我们的士兵应该已经在赶往特罗斯特区的路上了吧。” 扎克雷笑道，“那些暗中提供船票的平民们可能还没意识到自己犯下了什么大错，一切都是因为他们帮了您的缘故啊，殿下。”

“为什么，艾莉莎？”

“很简单不是吗？” 艾莉莎走近了牢笼，将手抓在那冰冷的铁柱上说道，“一个被感情束缚的公主和一个没有实权的女王如何才能庇护我？殿下，初次见面的时候我和您说过的吧，我想活着，也想让自己的才华有地方施展。跟着您显然不能满足我的这些愿望，扎克雷总统才是那个能将这些实现的人！”

“正是如此，殿下，” 扎克雷说道，“您还是配合着尽早说出您知道的所有事情吧。”

弗利妲听到了这话后沉默了几秒，突然她的双手伸出铁门死死地揪住了艾莉莎的衣领，她的脸上满是愤恨的神色，她大叫道：“你这个叛徒，艾莉莎，你这个叛徒！！”

这种僵持维持了几秒，在士兵上前将弗利妲的手指掰开后彻底结束。艾莉莎后退了几步喘着大气，弗利妲那看似瘦弱的身体里爆发出的巨大力量让她心惊。她看着正处于潮湿牢房中的弗利妲，看着她那双黑暗中依旧未被埋没的铅灰色眼睛。被这样锐利的实现紧盯让她感到芒刺在背，她弯着腰退到了扎克雷的身后。

一个士兵这时下楼报告扎克雷说女王已在大厅等候，扎克雷露出了一副意料之中的表情。他看着重新捡起毯子将自己裹紧的弗利妲后说道：“看来，您需要再在这里待几天才能清醒过来。”

正在他们一行人准备离去的时候，弗利妲忽然说道：“你知道吗，死亡并不是人生的终点，赎罪才是。如果没能还清自己犯下的罪，即使肉体死亡，灵魂也会永远的活在苦难之中。”

“听起来很有趣，可是我并没有那个听您念到这些充满哲学的语句的心思。” 扎克雷留下这句话后便离开了。众人离去，牢房再次恢复了一片死寂。许久，弗利妲才继续说道：

“原本，也不是对你说的。”  
  


**王都 军政大楼会议室**

“把她关在牢里，因为什么，杀害宪兵吗？在当时的情况下，极有可能是那名宪兵威胁了她的生命安全，处于自卫才错杀了宪兵！”希斯特利亚女王正在会议室为弗利妲据理力争。

“可是陛下… ” 扎克雷做出了一副头疼的样子，“目击了现场的士兵可是亲眼看见了，在那名宪兵根本没有行动力，公主殿下却还对他下了死手。”

“‘下了死手‘…弗利妲根本就从没用过匕首杀人。她或许是一时慌了神。再说了，目击现场的大多是调查兵团的士兵，为什么不听听他们的证词？”

“对于这一点，女王陛下。” 一旁的扶桑格尔打断道，“据可靠的消息，公主殿下在玛丽亚之墙捷报传来那天偷偷去了特罗斯特区，目的是掩盖调查兵团违反军纪的行为。所以，我们有理由怀疑殿下暗自拉拢调查兵团的可能性，于此怀疑调查兵团士兵的证词的可信度。”

“是我指派她去的。” 希斯特利亚抬头说道，“虽然捷报传来，但是调查兵团损失极为惨重。我作为调查兵团出身的士兵自然是关心前战友的生命安慰，所以才在调查兵团来往都之前派弗利妲先去查看。”

“陛下，您请放心，对于调查兵团的英雄我自然不会为难他们。毕竟，今后面对世界上的其他国家，调查兵团是不可或缺的力量。只不过，恕我直言，陛下您是否过于偏袒公主殿下？”扎克雷将眼镜摘下并擦拭着，语气间的锐利却不减分毫，他说，“您不可辨别的拥有崇高的身份，我们愿意遵从您。不过殿下的言行却让我们十分为难。先不说她在册封典礼上的胡言乱语导致兵团得耗费大量精力建造福利设施稳定民心，闯入中央第一宪兵大楼用暴力手段带走持有伪王政重要机密的人员，暗中利诱托洛斯特区的商会甚至想勾结调查兵团。陛下，议会中对她这种作风不满的人也是越来越多了。”

“弗利妲的所作所为都是为了能让我们的人民过上更好的生活，毕竟伪王时期留下的只留下了腐败的等级制度和趋利避害的人心。”希斯特利亚见扎克雷已经知道了如此多的情报，自然是想将话题转移到另一个角度，她说，“弗利妲曾经为了我过了五年生不如死的生活，我想您应该放下成见，相信她的能力与信念。”

然而，吃了许多暗亏之后的扎克雷自然是不会放过这一次彻底扳倒弗利妲的机会，乘胜追击道：“关于这件事，原本我是不打算说的。然而，公主殿下一次次的为难我们，所以我也不能再替她隐瞒了。”

“您指的是什么？”

“事实上，我派人查了她的身世以及这五年来在雷伊斯宅的状况。” 

不知为何，希斯特利亚握着茶杯的手指在微微颤抖。她想到了那个和弗利妲同眠的夜晚，看着弗利妲噩梦缠身却依旧愿意和自己分享她过去的场景，希斯特利亚直觉她的过去也许并不美好。所以，在扎克雷说出这句话下一秒她无法控制的感到紧张。尤弥尔，她内心默念着这个名字，仿佛每一次念叨她的名字都能给自己无限的力量。她不再颤抖了，而是摆出了一副女王应该有的模样问道：“说来听听。”

“顶替您身份的这五年她可过得一点也不痛苦，肆意挥霍着雷伊斯的财产，每周都有珍奇宝物被抬进雷伊斯宅的大门，王都内任何盛大的宴会都少不了她的身影。然而，户籍所里五年前的失踪人口里却根本没有与她条件相符的档案。我的人稍微费了些周折才探查到了她的真是身份。”

“…继续。”

“她是来自地下街的人，这样才能解释消失的户籍档案，因为地下街的人的户籍根本就不被记录在案。我派人去地下街四处探索，这才在娼馆聚集处找到了关于她的零星线索。她的原名叫弗莱德里卡，姓氏不详，是在妓院长大的孩子之一。在她大约十五岁的时候被曾是中央宪兵的凯尼.阿克曼带走，从此以您的身份在雷伊斯宅待了五年。”

“原来是这样，地下街…怪不得。” 希斯特利亚放下茶杯，望向远方，不知在想什么。

“这样一个在地下街娼馆长大的孩子，被忽然带到了富丽堂皇的雷伊斯宅当作小姐供奉起来，相比换做谁也会被贵族纸醉金迷的生活给迷住吧。陛下，我并非对公主有偏见，不过她一改从前作风做出站在民众身旁的行为实在是令我担忧。我担忧这只是她用来稳固自己地位的手段，担忧她会对您做出不利的事情。毕竟，从她的角度来看，您是那个终结了她虚假的幸福生活的人。这样的人，无论是从身份还是行为来说，都不适合做我们墙内艾尔迪亚人的第二领袖。”

希斯特利亚回想起了那天在高墙上，弗利妲满怀着恨意将自己推下墙壁的模样。她眼神中的那股滔天的愤恨让自己记忆犹新，一瞬间，自己被那股气势给震得移动不得。仿佛只有按照她得意愿同她一起摔死在墙外的土地上，这股愤恨才能得以平息。一开始希斯特利亚以为，这只是因为她一时间接受不了迎接新的生活。毕竟，在那个母亲惨死父亲将自己抛弃的夜晚，自己坐在去往调查兵团的马车上的时候，也在愤怒和害怕得驱使下抖个不停。而且之后，弗利妲也愿意诚心接纳自己，她在册封典礼上说的话让自己热泪盈眶，她是真的准备放下过去，迎接新的生活了。

然而，在弗利妲用匕首抵着那个士兵的喉咙的时候，她望着他们的眼神，让希斯特利亚以为自己一瞬间又回到了高墙之上。不…她根本不叫弗利妲，她叫弗莱德里卡。但是在自己问她名字的时候，她选择了避而不谈。难道自己其实一点儿也不了解弗利妲吗？希斯特利亚这样问着自己，难道自己费心思给她营造的生活，有没有可能她一点儿也不想要吗？

内心的犹疑一旦开始，便很难停止。扎克雷看着希斯特利亚犹豫的模样，继续说道：“当然，议院以及我这个位子创立之初就是为了守护墙内世界的秩序。所以，如果殿下的所作所为真的存在什么难言之隐，我也一定会让她有机会为自己辩白。近期，我决定举行由议会和兵团组成的特别会议，审判弗利妲.雷伊斯，不…弗莱德里卡的罪行。”

希斯特利亚陷入了死一般的寂静，她知道在来之前扎克雷就已经补好了天罗地网等着自己。无论自己如何为弗莱德里卡辩驳，扎克雷都会抛出关于她过去的经历并最终引出这个特别会议的话题。而议会和兵团高层几乎都是扎克雷的人，就算皮克西斯司令和驻守其他三个方向的司令站在自己这边，最多也只能在兵团方面和他们打成平手，议会里却是一边倒的支持扎克雷。大门处民众的喧闹声透过玻璃传入希斯特利亚的耳朵，让她不由地烦躁了起来。她看向门外躁动地人群，突然愣住了。许久，她问道：

“特别会议，也就是说裁决的人不仅仅只有您一个？”

“让是自然，和针对艾伦.耶格尔的那次不同，这一次面临审判的是这个国家的公主，所牵扯到的自然也不可能只是兵团，所以作出裁决的人自然也不仅仅是我一人。理想情况下，壁教、兵团、议会于您四方均能参与裁决。”

“在此之上，我还有另一个提议，可以避免出现二对二的状况。” 希斯特利亚严肃地说道，“在四方的基础上，再加入民众一方。毕竟您也说过，我们和伪王政不同，我们是会倾听民众声音的人，不是吗？”


	5. 翻转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 人在何时才能毫不犹豫的选择自我毁灭？

**850年**

**王都 军政大楼总部**

弗利妲是被四个宪兵模样的人包围着带到审讯厅的大门口的。她看着一个宪兵皱着眉取出钥匙给自己解开手铐后不禁闻了闻自己的衣袖。呆在那个阴暗潮湿的地牢里的这几天的确让她的身上散发出了难闻的气味，等到庭审结束后一定要好好地清洗一下，她这样想道。

“您…一点也不紧张吗？” 一旁一个年轻的士兵问道。

“什么？” 弗利妲回答道。

“总统阁下召集了不少军团高层、议会代表和壁教成员，这或许是墙内这107年来规模最大的庭审，比审判艾伦.耶格尔的那次还要大好几倍…” 士兵想继续提醒弗利妲，却被一旁长官模样的人给制止道：

“不要再多话了，希琪。”

短暂的等候之后，大门被缓缓打开，原本充斥着窃窃私语的大厅迅速安静下来。众多目光瞬间落在了弗利妲的身上，她却丝毫不在意自己此刻的落魄形象，挺直着脊背走进了大厅。她环顾着四周，诺大的会议厅里竟满满当当地站着许多人，看来那个士兵所言不虚。

在她右侧是由几位壁教主教带领着的一众教徒，右前方是几十个议会成员，多数是自己的反对派。左侧是身着制服的三大兵团的士兵，即使人数稀少，但弗利妲还是一眼便瞧见了混在其中的调查兵团众人，看见利威尔投来的视线，弗利妲撇过头去。忽然，她的身后传来了阵阵呼声：

“弗利妲公主殿下万岁！” “您是我们的守护女神！”

她转过头去，身着各异的平民站在她后方的围栏后，正不停高呼着她的名字。她笑着向他们挥了挥手，然后在扎克雷维持庭审秩序的命令下走向了大厅的中央，在为自己准备着的小台上站好。弗利妲抬头，看见了几米开外，坐在正对着自己高椅上的希斯特利亚。她向这位面色凝重的女王行礼，后者让她免礼，却再未多说什么。

扎克雷见众人安静了下来，便开始宣读这次对弗利妲的指控以及庭审的规则。弗利妲每一次都有为自己辩解的机会。然后，军团高层、议会、壁教、民众以及女王五方在陈述完己方观点之后对于指控弗利妲的三条罪状，包括“蓄意谋杀士兵”、“暴力手段挟持掌握机密的文员”以及“暗中勾结利诱利布斯商会”，作出有罪或无罪的表决。弗利妲听着扎克雷口中念念有词，便知道了这次庭审不仅空有其表，以他为首的派系必定同时掌握了许多信息才来和自己算总账。

审判一国的公主本就容易遭人质疑，更何况这还是一个站在民众身旁的公主。想要扳倒这样一个身处高位又受人爱戴的公主，就必须一开始就下狠手撕开她虚伪的外衣，让一切都暴露在外。所以，扎克雷准备讨论的第一条罪状，就是弗利妲当着众人的面杀害罗尔夫这一人证物证皆在的事件。当扶桑格尔书记读完了就目击士兵证词而还原的事件细节及尸检报告之后，弗利妲被赋予一次为自己辩解的机会。然而，许久的等待后她却只是摇了摇头，竟不做任何辩解。希斯特利亚紧握着手中的笔，扎克雷对她的反应尽收眼底，对此他再次向弗利妲确认道：“殿下，现在是您唯一一次可以对‘蓄意谋杀士兵’这一条指控作出辩解。”

“一切就如同报告书上说的一样，是我用匕首杀死了罗尔夫。” 弗利妲说。

“我明白了，” 扎克雷推了推眼镜，随后说道，“那么从兵团开始依次发话吧。”

兵团高层沆瀣一气，加上这次的受害人原本也是一名士兵，自然是将弗利妲的罪名往重处说。杀害士兵本就是重罪，更重要的是，弗利妲放弃了为自己辩解的机会，对于自己身体上的弱势和士兵与女仆苟合等能为自己赚取同情的方面只字不提，这更加方便了兵团高层对此次事件的添油加醋。除了一直沉默着的皮克斯西和与他交好的各方司令们，高层们振振有词，说这是公主对被赋予权利的不尊敬，对保家卫国士兵的羞辱，以及对生命的肆意践踏。

“呵，真会说啊。” 站在人群中的利威尔出言讽刺道。

“利威尔，你有什么想补充的吗？” 扎克雷看准时机插话道。弗利妲沉默的原因在他看来异常浅显。多亏了那位士兵的特殊身份，弗利妲无法对他指摘任何，只因为他侍奉的人是罗德.雷伊斯，这个在政变中扮演了一个即使被大贵族们迫害却依旧舍命保护女儿的父亲的角色。如果她将责任推卸到了那位士兵的头上，无论是多小的罪名，都是对罗德.雷伊斯既定身份的反驳，并最终伤害女王的声誉。

至于调查兵团，扎克雷眯着的双眼里是些许嘲笑。他们或许是人类的英雄，但是没了艾尔文这种聪慧又有大局观的人之后，充其量不过是一件用的趁手的兵器罢了。这次如果他们强硬地站边弗利妲，他倒是不介意将之前调查到的弗利妲疑似勾结调查兵团的事情给抖出来，无论这项指控是否成立，他们“象征自由不涉派系斗争”的形象也会毁于一旦。

“没什么，总统阁下。” 韩吉立刻接话道，“只是调查兵团在夺回战时期加入的新兵们中有很多是被殿下在册封仪式上的陈词所引导激励，才奋不顾身的用自己的生命去换来自由与这个世界的真相，还请各位务必记住这一点。”

“韩吉团长说得对！”“就是啊，如果没有殿下的一番激励，又怎么可能有这么多士兵自愿转入调查兵团呢？” “快点结束这可笑的审判吧！”

民众的声音逐渐大了起来，无论弗利妲曾经的一番话是否真的激励了众多士兵前去参战，但他们的牺牲是事实，他们牺牲所换来的有价值的情报也是事实。或许对于从未上过战场的民众来说，印象中的士兵们就是应该英勇就义，就如同女王与公主就是应该引领他们走向未来一般。

民众的发言虽然只是停留在表面，其所传达的信息却十分明确。无论发生什么，即使弗利妲已亲自承认自己杀害那名士兵的事实，他们依旧会选择站在弗利妲这一边，毕竟这位公主承诺过的金币也好福利设施也好都准确地落实在了他们的家乡。比起看起来权威正统却不愿出力的军队高层，一直在践行自己承诺的公主明显更能赢得民众的好感。尤其是，在知道岛内的艾尔迪亚人是被整个世界所仇恨的对象之后，他们急需一个能领导他们前行的标志，这个人可以是希斯特利亚女王，也可以是弗利妲公主。本来他们是没有偏好的，但是既然军团要找公主殿下的麻烦，还要举行这可笑之极的审判，那么他们就必须坚定不移地支持这个同样平民出身公主。于是在听到几个人在酒馆里传播公主被关押后的消息之后，民众们就再也坐不住了，纷纷赶来参加这场审判。今天，无论弗利妲公主犯下了何种罪行，他们都会坚定地支持着她。

“你们的声音我已经了解了，接下来请壁教的代表人发言。” 扎克雷及时打断了他们的发言，试图将这份愈发高昂的气氛给遏制住。

新上任的大主教不想重蹈前任的覆辙，自然是早早地站好了队。与军团高层的激进不同，他们虽然主张弗利妲有罪，但考虑到弗利妲当时与那名士兵独处，对方的确有可能做出伤害她的行为，所以即便是杀人，也应当考虑其中的自我防卫成分。

大主教逻辑清晰，嘴里振振有词，成功的将厅内高昂的气氛拉回了原本的肃穆。扎克雷适时地捋了捋胡子，掩盖住了嘴角的微笑。原本他就没期待能一举将这位公主送上绞刑台，所以军队高层那种说法不过是他先抛出来的诱饵罢了，为的就是在人们心中设定一条底线。当这个极端形成后再提出一个看似不那么偏激但却依旧对自己有利的方案。毕竟在岛内世界里，即使是出于自我防卫而杀害残疾的士兵这一条，也够在监狱里呆上几年了。

正如计划中所说的一样，接下来议会的发言人更是把话题往防卫过当的方向引导。虽然弗利妲也许提出了许多惠民政策，可是她杀死已经无法反抗的残疾士兵却是事实。既然她不为自己做任何辩解，那么这项指控就几乎没有被反转的可能。

“陛下，您有什么想说的吗？” 扎克雷望向坐在正中的女王问道。

“…弗利妲。” 希斯特利亚沉默了几秒后开口问道，“你，究竟为什么要杀死那个士兵？”

回应她的是弗利妲的沉默，她见状于是语气里带着几分急切的继续问道：“是他威胁了你了吗？还是他做了什么伤害你的事情？如果你有任何想说的，现在就说出来！”

听着希斯特利亚最后近乎是带着哀求的命令语气，弗利妲却表现得神色平淡，“没有。” 她说道。

“既然如此，那么我们现在开始表决吧。” 扎克雷自然是没有兴趣在这里继续看她们这场姐妹情深的戏码，这场声势浩大的审判绝对不能打了水漂。

“等一下！” 希斯特利亚出言打断道，“在这之前，我要再听一听证人的证词。”

“陛下，既然殿下已经承认了杀人的事实，再请证人过来怕是…”

“扎克雷，我说了，我要再听一听听证人的证词。” 希斯特利亚的神情恢复了先前的冷漠与严肃，她转向扎克雷问道，“你没听见我说的话吗？”

“…十分抱歉，陛下。” 扎克雷起身向女王行了礼，然后便传唤了一直在等候房里的艾莉莎。

艾莉莎依旧是军服下披着一件白色大褂，脸上的神情却没了先前在地下监狱时见到的浓重。她向女王行了礼后走到了一旁的证人席，宣誓过后便开始了她的陈述。然而，原本应该是重复报告书中内容的陈述，却在她开口之后的一瞬间被彻底打破，她一字一句地说道：

“是我胁迫公主，让她杀害那名士兵的。”

此话一出，众人一片哗然。尤其是扎克雷一派，几秒过后才回过神来。

“艾莉莎.维森士兵，你清楚你自己在说什么吗？” 扎克雷反声问道，语气中透着些许威胁，“你刚刚的陈述与报告书中的完全相反，这里是审判庭，请注意自己的言行。再给你一次陈述的机会！”

“是我胁迫公主的，自从在第一宪兵大楼和她第一次见面的时候我就盘算着怎么让她身败名裂了！” 艾莉莎语句加快地说，“我先是暗中对女王和她出言不逊，引她派人惩罚我，让别人以为她是个暴戾乖张的性子，之后假装手中攥着机密情报让她被迫将我留下然后伺机报复。终于让我找到了绝佳的时机，我找到了一名曾经侍奉过公主的士兵，给他安排一次面见公主的机会。在授勋仪式结束的档口，整个皇宫的看守是最薄弱的，我找准了这个机会潜入公主的书房，威胁她要是不杀死这名士兵就会立刻对女王下手。”

“一派胡言，你一个文职人员，怎么有能力对女王下手？！” 扎克雷立刻反驳道。

“女王身边士兵众多，我自然是没有可能直接下杀手。所以，我一开始就用名残疾的士兵来胁迫他的爱人，公主的侍女亚尔娜。我和她说如果不把大剂量的毒药加到女王的茶里，我就会把她的爱人杀死。”

“这一切都只是你的胡编乱造罢了，证据呢，你没有任何证据，这就是在作伪证！” 扎克雷说道，“再说了，你既然是在第一宪兵大楼和公主第一次见面，那么你们就根本没有认识多久，你有怎么可能和公主有仇到要胁迫她杀人的地步？！”

“想必只要检查当日装茶水的茶壶就可以检测到毒药的残留了吧。” 艾莉莎说道，忽然她指着弗利妲，脸上露出了无比憎恶的表情，“至于理由，那还用说吗？这种出生如此卑贱的杂种又怎么能当上公主，这种除了高喊口号煽动那些白痴的人又怎么能这么理所应当地享受着奢侈的生活？！我早就看不惯这个婊子了，自从她被册封的那一天起，我无时无刻不想着杀了她！但是我又不想让自己的手上沾上她肮脏的血液，所以我只能一步步诱导着她身败名裂。至于你，希斯特利亚女王，你身上流着高贵的血液，却愿意和这种贱民厮混，在我看来你也肮脏至极，早知道那天也应该命令亚尔娜无论如何都要让你喝下那杯茶的！”

“够了！” 扎克雷冷静下来后再次打断了艾莉莎的陈述说道，“简直是一派胡言，这样与之前完全相反的证词根本没有任何可信性。在我看来这个女人只是单纯的疯了而已，疯子的话是没有任何可信度的。”

在女王还未发话前，一只手举了起来，扎克雷顺着那边看去，不禁皱紧了眉，说道：“你有什么想说的吗，皮克西斯？”

“我想，现在的状况可能出乎了所有人的预料。” 皮克西斯背着手说道，“不过即使如此我也有许多问题想要问我们的证人，当然和她方才的发言有关。毕竟，我们今天站在这里都是为了了解事情的真相，公主殿下到底是主动杀人还是被胁迫，这会严重影响到之后的判决，不是吗，总统阁下？”

皮克西斯的一番话得到了其他几个司令的赞同，扎克雷则在心中骂道他一贯会挑时候说话的性格，但当前的状况也的确不允许他一句“胡言乱语”就能遮盖过去，于是他同意了皮克西斯问询证人的提议。

“那么，这位小姐。” 皮克西斯从人群中走出来，伸了一个懒腰后问道，“你是如何找到那名残疾的士兵的呢？”

“因为他曾经供职于中央第一宪兵，是我的同事…”

“我可不是问这个哦，他曾经的工作是什么并不重要。重要的是，你如何知道你这位同事和公主殿下的关系并在茫茫人海中找到他的呢？还有，你说的‘给他安排一次面见公主的机会’听起来也很可疑啊，你一个曾经的文职人员，又是如何有渠道带着一个残疾兵潜入王宫的呢？”皮克西斯看似戏谑的语气中的逻辑却异常清晰，这让艾莉莎一时半会儿接不上话。

“我、我能找到他是因为…” 在她还在犹疑间，一个声音从审判厅右前侧的议会里传来出来。

“是因为有我的帮助。” 那个声音这样说道。

众人又将目光移向议会成员们，那个发声的人站了出来。扎克雷推了推眼镜，仔细打量了那人却依旧没能想起他的名讳，这似乎并不是一个在议会呆了很长时间的人。

“你是谁？” 扎克雷问道。

“我是议员威廉.巴赫曼，是公主殿下曾经的未婚夫。是我和这位艾莉莎小姐合谋，促成了这个计划。”


	6. 愧疚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 选择活着远比选择死亡更加艰难。

**850年**

**王都 军政大楼总部**

巴赫曼议员被传唤至证人席，在扎克雷阴冷的面色下，他开始叙述起事情的原委。简练的言语之下所揭示的与艾莉莎所差无几的事实。作为雷伊斯曾经亲信的他要找到那位士兵自然不是难事，在他艾莉莎的配合下，士兵被折磨得不成人形并且被洗脑成功。之所以能有机会潜入王宫也是因为巴赫曼的议员身份，之前他就曾求见过弗利妲，对方昔日未婚夫的关照让他并没有引起看守士兵的注意。至于动机，那就更加明显了。在弗利妲被册封之后，他作为弗利妲原来的未婚夫不仅不被承认，还得花大价钱才能在议会里求得一官半职。他心中的妒恨愈发强烈，终于演变到了要除掉弗利妲的程度。

“既然如此，你们为什么要来作证？” 扎克雷即刻问道，“就这样让公主承担一切罪名难道不是你们所希望的吗？巴赫曼议员，艾莉莎士兵，如果你们口中所说的是事实，那么光是虐待士兵和威胁公主这两条就足以让你走上绞首台了。我再给你们一次陈述的机会，人的生命只有一次，我希望你们考虑好了。”

艾莉莎将视线投向弗利妲，她还是一副低着头的模样，仿佛方才发生的一切反转都与她无关。艾莉莎盯着她几秒，忽然笑出了声，她点了点头后说道：“是啊，我本来是不想说出真相的。但如果继续保持沉默，恐怕也只能让这个婊子受几年牢狱之苦吧！不够啊…这点苦痛对于你这样的人来说又怎么会够呢？像你这样善于玩弄人心的人，就应该尝尝活在炼狱的痛苦！既然法律不能这么做，那就由我来！”

话音未落，她嚎叫着向弗利妲冲了过去，双手死死地掐住了她的脖子。站在正中央的弗利妲显然没有一丝防备，连惊叫都没还没发出喉咙便被钳制住了。坐在高位的扎克雷和他身边的手下立刻站了起来，正要指挥士兵前去制服，忽然一声枪响从角落里传出。他立刻转过头去，开枪那人正是皮克斯西的下属之一。子弹准确地打中了艾莉莎右侧的太阳穴，方才的嘶吼声瞬间停了下来。艾莉莎面容呆滞地望着弗利妲，她掐着对方的双手逐渐失去了力气。即便如此，她的目光却一直死盯着弗利妲。一滴眼泪从她的眼角滑落，她努力地伸出手，却还是在触碰到弗利妲脸颊的前一秒倒在了地上，她再也没能起来。

“皮克西斯！” 扎克雷一时间没能压制住自己的情绪，厉声呵斥道，“你看看你都干了什么？！”

“让您受了惊，实属抱歉。不过刚才那样危急的状况，容不得我思考那么多。” 皮克西斯依旧是那副似笑非笑的表情说道，“我想事情已经很明显了，艾莉莎士兵刚才的疯狂之举也侧面作证了她的证词。”

“找了一个这么危险的人来做证人，我看他们纯粹是想置公主于死地！” “就是说啊，那两人都承认是自己谋划一切陷害公主了，还在犹豫什么？” “快结束这场可笑的庭审吧！” 群众间此起彼伏的质疑声更是让扎克雷牙关紧咬，在他看来这些容易被煽动的民众本就不该被赋予参与庭审的权利。他们不讲证据，也不愿意理性思考，充其量只是会说话的牲口罢了。然而，推翻伪往政所需要的根基也正是这些一无所知的愚民，不…在女王的命令下，他们在知道了这个世界的真相之后，他们已经不是一无所知了。今后帕拉迪岛的所有行动中也会有他们参与的一部分吧，扎克雷这样想道。

“扎克雷，” 坐在他身旁的希斯特利亚望着他开口道，“差不多该结束了吧。” 

扎克雷看着年幼女王对于这喧闹的审判厅中一切的漠然，他摘下了眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，环顾了一圈几乎是可以代表岛内所有势力的众人，接着在看了看站在正中央衣袖上沾着血迹却同样漠然的弗利妲。最后，他笑了一声随后说道：“那么，接下来开始表决。”

就在民众和调差兵团众人屏气凝神的时候，扎克雷所代表的高层做出的却是无罪的表决。众人无法掩盖自己的惊讶，毕竟扎克雷如此兴师动众的集结了各方势力，为的不就是将弗利妲完全击溃并独揽大权吗？难道说仅仅因为艾莉莎和巴赫曼的搅局就这么轻易放弃了这大好时机吗？

有了高层的起头和方才皮克西斯暗中站队，兵团、议会和壁教这些原本准备支持有罪的势力均转变为了无罪。艾莉莎死前的证词又让“暴力挟持掌握机密的人员”这一条指控变得站不住脚。仅是一会儿的时间，判决书便被拟了出来。扎克雷当庭宣读。一切均如众人意料之中的一般，艾莉莎和巴赫曼的证词被采用，弗利妲公主杀死士兵的举动被判为正当防卫。这场号称人类在墙壁内生活开始的107年间规模最浩大的审判中最后成立的罪名是通过平民私自购买船票。根据现有法律，将会被判处全额赔款或三至六个月的义务劳动。

“总算是虚惊一场。” 韩吉摸去了额间的汗珠感叹道，“调查兵团人微言轻，我还以为这次扎克雷赢定了呢。”

“真的如此就好了。” 利威尔却忽然插了一句。看着韩吉不解的眼神，他抬了抬下巴，示意她向扎克雷的方向看去。果然，在宣读完当庭拟好的审判书后，扎克雷并没有停下，相反他抽出了右手边被盖好的另一封文件，继续开口道：

“接下来请容我宣读来自女王的任命书：敬告所有帕拉迪岛的子民，弗利妲.雷伊斯公主自册封后主动捐出其下所有财产建造利民设施，并提出包括修改地下街居民户籍制度等意义重大的提案，其决策能力及为民之心无需言表。在已知世界真相的现在，在我们岛内艾尔迪亚人必须团结一心共同存亡的现在，她的能力是必须的。于此，我将任命弗利妲.雷伊斯公主前往史托黑斯区，与驻屯兵团一起代替我治理城镇并倾听民众的声音，为期三年，非特殊情况不必返回王都。”

这封任命书一出方才还略有庆幸的所有人都再一次紧张了起来。这封看起来大义十足的任命书表面上看起来是对弗利妲的功绩加以肯定，可这长达三年的调派分明是将弗利妲完全剔除了王都的政治中心。这封任命书来自希斯特利亚女王，虽然高层在各个方面都对这位年幼的女王施压，但他们也没有权利逼迫女王违背内心写下这封任命书，那也就是说…

听完任命书的内容后，弗利妲终于抬起了头，她仰视着高坐在上的希斯特利亚，后者的神情却未改半分。随后，弗利妲虔诚地向希斯特利亚下跪，她开口道：

“请送我去前线。”

“什么？” 扎克雷问道。

“玛丽亚之墙已被收复，今后也会有更多的人返回自己的家乡。比起还算富庶的史托黑斯区，特罗斯特区这样的前线城市才更需要帮助，还请您准许我前往特罗斯特区。”

“这是你想要的吗？” 希斯特利亚这样问道。

“是的，女王陛下。” 弗利妲低着头，语气间却充满了坚定。

“我知道了，那么就请你代替我治理特罗斯特区，即日出发，就算是提前开始你的义务劳动吧。” 希斯特利亚随即说道。

“遵命。” 弗利妲起身，伴随着民众的欢呼声，几个士兵上前替她解开了镣铐，从而拷在了在一旁站立的巴赫曼议员手上。这位享尽了荣华富贵又仿佛时刻都对现世持有几分鄙夷的前贵族即将迎来他人生的落幕。毫无悬念的，他被判处绞刑，将在一周后的军政大楼前执行。

弗利妲被士兵引领着走向审判庭的大门。欢呼声尽后是激烈的辱骂声，民众们将嫁祸公主、挥霍财富和压榨底层给他们带来的愤怒一股脑儿地发泄在了巴赫曼议员的身上。他们高声辱骂着不堪入耳的词句，如果法律允许，他们甚至乐意冲上前去将他撕个粉碎，仿佛这样便能将他们这辈子所受到的委屈和不公全部抵掉一般。

弗利妲对于身后之事充耳不闻，士兵为她推开了军政大楼厚重的大门。当双脚踏出大楼之时，无尽的阳光洒在了她的身上，阵阵暖流涌上心头，她这才发现自己已经近十天没有见过阳光了。她看着自己沾着灰的双手，不知在想什么。许多未能进入审判庭的民众自发站在大楼的外侧等待着，当他们看见弗利妲被带出来之后皆高声欢呼着她的名字，那样高昂且热情的呼声，像极了她被册封那一天时的情景。

“真是太好了。” 站在她身侧的士兵呢喃道，弗利妲转头发现那个士兵正是庭审前好心提醒自己的士兵，她继续说道，“您赢了这场庭审，说明您做了正确的选择。”

“…你认为这是我赢了？” 弗利妲反问道。

“我不知道，也许没有赢得那么完美，” 士兵想起了自己那个不听劝执意要上战场的战友，面露苦涩地说道，“但至少，您是活下来的那一个，不是吗？”

韩吉的声音从身后传来，弗利妲向后望去，调查兵团的众人正向她走来。原来，他们也要回史托黑斯区，为下一次去玛丽亚之墙境搜索剩余巨人和回收尸体做准备，于是他们自然被委任了护送弗利妲的任务。看着调查兵团的年轻士兵们对自己愈发恭敬的模样，弗利妲心照不宣地向利威尔身边靠拢，后者低声问道：

“怎么了？”

“我不舒服。” 弗利妲垂着头，声音几乎轻不可闻。

“你是应该。” 利威尔恢复了原本说话的语气回复道。

“啊？”

“你以为，你现在闻起来像什么？和地下街正在吃粪的老鼠掉进了排污口闻起来差不多。”

听着利威尔一贯的尖锐语气，弗利妲露出了一个微笑，说道：“是啊，真该好好地洗个澡了。”

在他们走向码头的途中，道路的两侧围满了衣着朴素的民众。他们都是自发聚集在这里等待审判结果的，看到弗利妲毫发无伤的和调查兵团走在一起，他们止不住的欢呼，仿佛站在他们不远处的众人便是正义的化身，能将自己从对强大的未知世界的恐惧中拯救出来一般。一路上民众准备的水果、鲜花和衣服多得几乎要将众人的双手塞满。

“里维哥，你曾经说过在知道结果之前没有人能知道自己做的选择是否正确，” 弗利妲收下了一个少年递给自己的一束鲜花，看着民众欢呼着的模样，忽然对利威尔说道，“但是你看他们的样子，这怎么可能是错误的呢?”

利威尔摸了摸一个被自己阴沉表情给吓坏了的小女孩的头，从弗利妲手里抽出了一朵鲜花递给小女孩。看着小女孩脸上的灿烂笑容，利威尔沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“也许吧。”

登上了渡船后，弗利妲终于有机会好好的洗一个澡了。她泡在特等房的浴缸中，正在拆一封信。那信藏在了鲜花中，而那个递给她鲜花的少年俨然是科林。少年将鲜花递给弗利妲之后拉低帽子便离开了。弗利妲原以为那信是科林写的，然而打开信件，那略带熟悉的字迹让她过了几秒才意识到写这封信的人正是今日替她顶罪的巴赫曼议员。那信没有署名，也没有落款，只是突兀地这样写道：

“我撒了谎。我曾经说过，你和我的女儿一点儿也不像，其实你和她像极了。特别是那头乌黑的头发，以至于在你父亲领着你来我的生日宴会的时候，我以为这是上天对我的一种惩罚。你可能不屑于听我这种对于你的痛苦一直袖手旁观的人的自白，所以我只当这是我对自己的临终前最后也是唯一一次的忏悔。

也许对于你这种底层出生从而想牢牢抓住来之不易的好的生活的人来说，我的故事并不能引起你的共鸣。诚然出生底层的生活必定艰辛无比，然而一出生便接受着直到死去都被计划好的人生也不是一件轻松的事情。穿着、教育、言行、交友、婚姻…我的人生是被精心设计的仪器，从未偏离指针一格。知道我遇见潘妮，心中压抑着的叛逆之火喷涌而出，我们相爱、生子，窝在西干希纳区一间不大却温馨的房子里，那时的我觉得所谓天堂也不过如此。

五年前，我收到了来自史托黑斯区的书信，这才知道我那家族联姻的妻子因为过度劳累在几天前与世长辞，如果我不回去，那么只有儿子去面对财产分割的噩梦。想到内地优越的生活，性格平淡却苦等了我十四年的妻子和她留下的仅剩的儿子，我的内心无比动摇。和潘妮还有蕾拉相处的每一天都如同梦境一般美好，我甚至学会了劈柴和捕老鼠，企图有朝一日能仅靠自己的手艺养活她们。或许梦终究是要醒的，收到那封信之后的每天我都无法再那么轻松的面对她们了，每一次与她们说笑时，亡妻和儿子的面容便会浮现在我的眼前。那是我第一次察觉，我这么多年来仅仅是为了让自己过的更加轻松而逃避着一切罢了。懦弱的我甚至不敢和她们开口说明一切，知道巨人打破了西干希纳的城墙，我们才被迫分开。

原本，蕾拉是可以同潘妮一起坐上最后一班渡船的，可她却铁了心要和我一起，所以我只得让潘妮先走，然后约好了在特罗斯特区碰头。不过我也不知道，当时如果蕾拉没有和我在一起，我还会不会在特罗斯特区停留。我和蕾拉同剩下的人在城门关闭之前乘坐马车逃了出来，还好一路狂奔，幸运地活了下来。进入了特罗斯特区的收容所，我的心跳越来越快了，因为我看见了那里有许多和蕾拉年纪相仿甚至更小的孩子。他们都和自己的亲人分离了，那么如果，我将蕾拉也留在这里，她应该也能等着和她母亲团聚的吧？我这样想道。于是，我和蕾拉找了一个地方坐下，我放低声音和她说，我要去那我们两人份的食物，让她在这里等着我。这个平时十分粘人的孩子竟然没等我耐心解释就放开了我的手。‘爸爸，对不起…你还会回来吗？‘她抬起头问道。’当然了。‘我向她保证。

走出收容所的我几乎没有回头，我努力将她的模样从我脑中抹去。走到了附近的港口，我拿出了我的内地居住证，即使是特殊时期，这也能为我争取到一个位置。‘爸爸！‘就当我要踏上船的时候，一个女声在我身后响起，我一个激灵转过身去，那是一个比蕾拉小得多的女孩，正在四处寻找着自己的父亲。本身蕾拉也不会发出那么尖锐的声音的，她总是一个人静静地坐在一旁，只有屋子里都是熟人的时候她才会说几句话或者笑几声。

但是就是这么一个和蕾拉一点也不像的小女孩极大地撼动了我的内心，我掉头就冲向了收容所，我想无论如何也要将她和潘妮带到内地去，至于之后的事情，那就之后再说吧！我在收容所里交际的寻找，责怪自己不记住刚才蕾拉坐着的地方。然而，她仿佛就像人间蒸发了一样在收容所里消失了。我急得满头大汗，一旁的士兵看我焦急的模样，建议我的收容所后面的院子里找一下，毕竟…他欲言又止道，那里也是有人的。

知道我踏进后院时才明白士兵的犹疑，后院里整齐地躺着几十个人，大都没了生命迹象。不可能的，蕾拉怎么会在这里面呢，她明明刚刚还是好好的！我这么安慰自己，眼神在那些尸体中扫射，却还是看见了一个熟悉的身影。那样的身形在一群老人中间太过显眼了。我走到她的身边，她闭着双眼，仿佛只是睡着了。她的嘴角都是白色地泡沫，手里紧紧地攥着一个小瓶子，我掰开一看，正是家里常用的杀老鼠的毒药。联想到这几天她对我一直都是欲言又止的模样和方才离别前那句‘对不起‘，我想她是偷偷地看了寄给我的信件了。所以才会一定要跟着我走，所以才会问我还会不会回来，所以才会在看到我离开的背影之后喝下了这瓶药。因为那封信里是这么说的：

‘与其继续呆在西干希纳区拖着两个累赘，还不如回内地继续享受从前的优渥生活来得更好。‘

我甚至没能将她好好安葬，只是花钱雇人挖了一个坑将她埋好，为她采来了她最喜欢的紫色花朵放在她的墓前。再次回到收容所，我看到的是潘妮焦急的身影，这一次，我收起了所有情绪，撒谎说蕾拉是在途中被巨人啃食了，又给了她剩下的金币然后冷酷地离开了。这是诅咒，我深刻的知道。这是我不遵守自己既定命运的惩罚，而我也遇见了，我需要用今后的全部人生来偿还这份罪孽。

今天将会发生的事，也是我可以预料到的。虽然找上门来的是那个少年，但是答应做着一切的却是我自己。这是我迟早要偿还的，我这么想道，如果这样能让你过上更好的生活，我义无反顾。不仅是因为这几年来对你痛苦毫无作为的偿还，更是因为想给自己多年来隐藏在心的痛苦一个了结。所以或许说到底，我一直都是自私的人，这是无论如何也改变不来了的事实。

潘妮在昨天已经死了，接下来就该轮到我了。你说，我们能在另一个世界相见吗？我希望不要，因为我实在无法面对她们，也无法面对十四年来独守家庭的我的妻子。所以如果神能听见我的祷告，请一定要让她们去往天堂，请一定要让我堕入地狱。

一旦决定了死亡，其实并没有我想象中的那么难熬，更多的是一种油然而新的解脱感。你应该不会主动求死吧，毕竟你那双狡黠的眼睛里所散发的生机太过强烈，让人无法忽视。那么我能祝福你的，也只有保持你的本真和勇气了，因为只有这样才能在这个世界存活下去吧。我想，我应该说再见了。”

弗利妲换上整洁干净的衣服，湿漉着头发走到了渡船的甲板上。此时渡船在艾路米哈区的经停刚刚结束，又开始继续向南行驶了。远处是看似渺小的罗塞之墙，底下是水流湍急的大河。弗利妲拿起被她装好的信封，径直将它丢了下去。大风中信纸被挂了出来，飘了几秒后纷纷落到了河里，再也不见踪迹。

“你扔了什么？” 弗利妲转身，看见利威尔站在了自己十步远的地方。

“没什么，” 她说，“不过是一些无关紧要的东西罢了。”


	7. 动荡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 那命运的齿轮终究是无法停下它前进的脚步。

**851年**

**特罗斯特区 孤儿院**

女孩儿快步穿梭在几个月前刚竣工的建筑内。这栋成U型的建筑物在精巧的设计下不仅空间宽敞，并且尽可能地保留了充足地光照。无论是其使用的石材还是内部各种设施都达到了令人称奇的品质，至少是在这座曾饱受璀璨的前线城市里。这栋高大却不奢靡的建筑不仅是孤儿和贫苦家庭们的避难所，更是特罗斯特区居民们那早已动荡不已的心灵得以抚慰的殿堂。

“天佑女王，天佑公主…“ 他们这样祈祷着。女孩儿却不满于他们这般只是为了转移自己内心恐惧而做出的虚假且盲目的姿态。虽然这样精美的建筑的确是在弗利妲给中央写信，女王亲自提供王宫设计图纸作为参考才能建成的，但是至于将她们神化至此吗？女孩儿想道，特别是那个和自己一样平民出身的弗利妲。

她高傲地仰起头，步子也逐渐加快了。突然转角处闪出个人来，她躲避不及的和那人装了个满怀。下意识地后退了几步，她皱着眉定睛一看，竟然是一个穿着灰白色衣裤看起来脏兮兮的小孩。她大叫了一声，立刻拍了拍自己的衣裙，要知道她今天可是第一次穿这条裁缝为自己量身订做的裙子。

“对…对不起。” 那小孩不过十岁模样，看着自己的样子惊恐极了。

“你…” 女孩见他那般窘迫模样，憋在嗓子眼的恶言恶语便被深深地咽了下去。她皱着眉说道，“走路看着点，要是弄脏了我的裙子，把你卖了也赔不起！”

“把我…卖了…” 那小孩听到这样的话后反而嚎啕大哭，那哭声一下子传遍了整条走廊。

这下换成女孩乱了手脚，在她生活的地方从来没有男孩会因为这样一句玩笑话而哭泣。应该说，这是她第一次见到除了婴儿之外的男孩哭，于是她只得尴尬地怔愣在原地，直到另一个人出现才打破了这僵持的局面。

“发生了什么…罗萨？” 来人从女孩面前的走廊两侧的其中一个房间内走了出来，她看见了女孩的后这样问道，“你怎么会来这里？”

罗萨看见了来人身后跟着的背着长枪的士兵后撇了撇嘴，颇为无奈的向来人行了一个礼说道：“弗利妲公主殿下。”

弗利妲免去了她的行礼，正想开口说什么的时候那个哭泣的小孩却一下子冲到了弗利妲的身边，紧紧地抱住她的腰后说道：“殿下，我不想被卖掉…”

弗利妲向士兵要来了干净的手帕，仔细地将那小孩脸颊上的眼泪擦拭干净后抚慰道：“我不会把你卖掉的，奥伊瓦，不会有人再把你卖掉了。”

“您保证？” 奥伊瓦看着弗利妲，天蓝色的眼睛里夹杂着恐惧与迷茫，仿佛一只受惊的小动物。

弗利妲露出了微笑，摸着他的头说道：“我向你保证，过去的事情不会再次发生，今后你会一直自由地活下去。”

“殿下，您真好…” 奥伊瓦冷静下来之后顿时羞红了脸颊，“我又哭了…对不起殿下，我还不够强大！我还不能保护这座小岛！”

“嗯，说的也是呢…” 弗利妲作思考状，然后说道，“我想强大的人必须能领导和帮助自己的搭档们，比如…和他们一起修理马车之类的。”

“修理马车…啊！我是和维克他们说好了的，我要迟到了，殿下再见！” 奥伊瓦一个激灵地离开了弗利妲的怀抱，然后飞一般地跑下了楼梯。

弗利妲笑着看着奥伊瓦离去的背影，随后她的目光转向罗萨，却发现她以一种很奇特的眼神看着自己，便问道：“怎么了，罗萨？”

“你…不，我有些话想和殿下您说，现在。” 罗萨压住了眼底惊讶的神情，语气恭敬地说道。

“进来吧。” 弗利妲邀请罗萨进了自己的卧室。进门口她示意罗萨坐在一旁的沙发上，自己则是为她倒上了热气腾腾的红茶。罗萨看着茶杯里那散发着浓郁香气的棕红色茶水，本就略感熟悉，再抿上一口，尝到那苦涩中带着一丝清甜的味道后惊讶地说道：

“这是我们商会在罗塞之墙内新种植的红茶！”

“很敏锐，不愧是利布斯商会的副会长。” 弗利妲笑着说道。

“我哥哥真是把您当成挚友，一有什么东西就往您这边送。” 罗萨撇着嘴说道，“我有事相商。”

弗利妲看着她飘忽不定的眼神，转头和站在门旁的士兵说道：“我想和这位女士单独相处一会儿。”

“可是殿下…”

“不要让我再重复一遍。” 弗利妲脸上温和的脸色尽失，低沉着嗓音说道。

“…是。” 士兵最终还是离开了房间，改在门外守候着。

“您真的履行了当初在册封仪式上的豪言壮语。” 罗萨说道，目光严肃地盯着她，不再有了初次见面时的蔑视，“虽然我个人不喜欢您，但是我向特罗斯特区的人民献上对您的感谢。”

“你不必如此，这是我应该为帕拉迪岛做的。” 弗利妲说道，“那么你是来找我商量什么事情呢？”

“您知道利布斯商会在这一年里一直在开拓商业对吧？” 说起这个，罗萨的眼睛里冒出了光，语速也加快了道，“弗雷盖尔作为会长得一直坐镇特罗斯特区的本部，我却可以天南地北地到处跑。这一年墙壁内的所有大城市都被我跑遍了，除了一些零零散散的村庄之外已经到了头。”

“那真是令人惊叹，我想着寻常人怎么着也至少需要几年的时间。” 弗利妲抿着茶水说道。

“是啊，这不是可拓张的区域已经跑完了嘛…” 罗萨和她哥哥一样都是天生的急性子，于是丝毫不遮掩目的地说道，“接下来，我的目标是玛丽亚之墙境内。”

“玛丽亚之墙？可是调查兵团勘测完毕，中央遣送第一批民众居住也不过是一个月以前的事情。”

“是已经一个月了！玛丽亚之墙内一片荒芜，您以为有多少人正虎视眈眈的这块大蛋糕啊！” 罗萨丝毫不停歇地说道，“新王政对于经商的要求本就放宽了很多，那些个新兴的商会便一个个都冒出来了，势头劲得很呢！”

“原来是这样，” 弗利妲放下茶杯问道，“但是我可给不了你任何批准。”

“弗利妲公主殿下，” 罗萨的脸上忽然堆上了几分谄媚，说道，“您不必给我任何批准或者承诺，您偷偷带上我去玛丽亚之墙看看就行，最好…能带我出墙。”

“你要出墙？”

“是啊，我还一次都没有看过传说中的大海呢！听说那里有我们取之不尽的免费的盐，只要稍做加工就能食用！您说，还有什么能比这更令人憧憬的事情呢？”罗萨自顾自地讲着，却发现弗利妲并没有应话，于是有些急了，跺脚说道，“要不，我分您两成利！”

弗利妲回过神来盯着她，忽然笑出了声道：“你这是在贿赂一国的公主吗，还仅仅只有两成利？”

“你！” 罗萨涨红了脸，看着弗利妲嘲笑自己的模样，她撅着嘴说道，“两成利又怎么样？这本来就是你欠我的！”

“我欠你什么了？” 弗利妲问道。

“九十个铜币！一年前你骗我买下那条项链的时候！还有，我们家在你落难的时候收留了你，是不是也值得你帮我这个忙了？”

看着罗萨着急的模样，弗利妲收起了笑意。她起身，冷着脸开了门，传唤了在走廊另一头待命的士兵说道：“调查兵团的最新的报告送来了没有？”

“报告殿下，最近还没有收到任何报告，或许是马莱那边并没有打算派遣探测舰。”

“或许？一定要等到马莱打到跟前了才好吗？就算只是地形勘测的报告也不愿意写，你们这些士兵未免太过懈怠。” 弗利妲瞬间跌入冰窖搬的语气让房内的罗萨的表情僵在了脸上，她继续说道，“看来我有必要和女王陛下及扎克雷总统商谈这件事了。”

士兵连连道歉，弗利妲却丝毫没有让步，她命令士兵收拾一辆马车，即刻出发至调查兵团驻扎地。士兵速度飞快，不一会儿弗利妲和罗萨二人便坐在了前往大海的马车里。罗萨看着对面的弗利妲，这才开口说道：

“我原以为，我们商人变脸的速度已经很快了，谁知道在您面前还是得甘拜下风。”

弗利妲望着窗外说道：“我就当你是在夸奖我。”

“…殿下，您也应该兴奋一点，毕竟我们可是要去大海啊！” 罗萨兴奋地说道，看到弗利妲不为所动的模样，她忽然反应过来道，“不过对于您来说应该不算新奇，我想您在这一年中应该已经看过了好几次这样的光景了对吧？”

“并不是，这也是我的第一次。”

“什么？！” 罗萨惊叫出声，“不会吧，那您这一年就是一直呆在特罗斯特区？为什么？！”

“谁知道呢，” 弗利妲看着窗外西干希纳区荒芜的景色呢喃道，“或许是因为冥冥中知道会发生什么吧。”

罗萨疑惑地看着她，再发现她并没有想继续解释之后也就停下了问话。

**帕拉迪岛 大海**

马车驾驶得飞快，终于在日落时分抵达了大海附近搭建的调查兵团士兵的临时居所处。二人一下车，一股强烈的腥臭味便冲入了鼻腔。如同那些被解封的书上所记载的一般，大海里不仅有着丰富的资源，同时会散发着死尸搬腥臭的味道。罗萨无比激动地蹲下，小心翼翼地捧起了地上的沙子，看着那细碎的颗粒从自己手指间的缝隙中穿过，一滴眼泪混入那流动的细沙中。罗萨的手指拂过自己湿润的睫毛，抬头望去，却发现弗利妲已经正和看守着的调查兵团的士兵谈话。

“殿下您来得不巧，主力部队刚刚出发去海边，貌似发现了几艘马莱战舰。”

弗利妲正想回复，不远处的高墙后忽然一阵闪电从天落下，伴随着巨人的低吼。众人知道，这是巨人变身的信号，看来这次的确有收获。弗利妲像到建筑物中等着调查兵团的众人，罗萨却拉过她的手说道：“殿下，我们去看看吧！”

“殿下，这样贸然过去太危险了，毕竟马莱的士兵很大几率是全副武装的。” 随从士兵立刻提醒道。

“殿下，不会有危险的！” 罗萨那双深棕色的眼镜散发着阵阵光辉说道，“我们的巨人会保护我们，就像曾经保护过特罗斯特区一样，对吧！”

弗利妲沉默了几秒后开口问道：“罗萨，你会骑马吗？”

“什么？当然会啊，我一个人就是骑着马穿梭在城市之间的！”

“好，那你带着我。” 弗利妲说着便解开了拴在马车上的绳子，将马牵了过来。随从的士兵还想阻止什么，虽然他也是扎克雷派来监视弗利妲的人之一，但是在离王都如此遥远的这里，他即使有意，也没有那个能力真正阻止弗利妲的决定，毕竟女王赋予了她管理边境城市的权利。更何况这位公主这一年几乎从没有如此冷脸的时刻，这让士兵产生了几分犹疑。而就在这个间隙，罗萨和弗利妲二人早已上了马，随着罗萨熟练的口哨声，那匹强壮的马立刻冲了出去，直奔方才闪电出现的源头。

绕过那座高墙，二人终于见到了传说中的大海。那的确是一望无际的大湖，随着最后一丝太阳的光亮消失在远处的海平面，一种庄严肃穆之感扑面而来。这便是他们生活的这座小岛的尽头，而再往远处，便是那象征着未知与恐惧的马莱大陆。不过，还没等罗萨继续沉浸再大海的美丽之中，不远处一个巨型的身影便吸引了她们的目光。

精灵模样的长发巨人将一艘比他身体还要大数倍的军舰扛起，放到了一旁的陆地上。韩吉那高分贝的声音立刻传来：“马莱的各位大家好，欢迎来到帕拉迪岛！我是韩吉，各位千里迢迢拿来这座岛屿，不如先喝一杯热茶放松一下吧？你们的伙伴已经先一步和我们成为好朋友了呢。”

“队长，不要管我，快点把这些恶魔杀死！” 被韩吉压制住的士兵奋力叫道。

“你们这些恶魔听好了，马莱人才不会听‘低贱血统’所说的话，也不会和‘低贱血统’之人一起和猪的小便！” 穿上被称作队长的马莱士兵气势汹汹地喊道。

“是吗，不过你们看到身后的巨人了吗？你们应该怎么逃脱这里呀？” 韩吉轻快上扬的语调自然是激怒了那高傲的马莱士兵，他举起长枪，正想向韩吉开枪的时候，他身后的士兵却先一步将他的脑子打开了花。

“啊！” 罗萨的一声尖叫吸引了不远处埋伏着的104期成员的注意。他们立刻举枪对准那处，却在看到了弗利妲之后都露出了惊讶的神情，弗利妲示意他们安静。

船上的士兵迅速分成了两派，最终那些和队长一派的马莱士兵被迫缴械屈服。那个领头杀死队长的士兵摘下头盔，竟然是一个身形高挑的女人。她自称耶雷娜，她身边那个皮肤黝黑的人则叫欧良果彭。二人爽快地卸下了所有武器，主动要求和韩吉与利威尔谈判。

“那个高个子女人竟然杀害了自己的同伴。” 科尼说道。

“谁知道她在想什么，反正我们绝对不能相信她。” 让补充道。

“但是，不论怎么样，能坐下来谈并掌握情报，真是太幸运了。” 阿尔敏的脸上露出了微笑。

“是啊，的确是很幸运…” 解除了巨人化的艾伦走了过来，再看见弗利妲的时候他稍稍惊讶了一下，随后恭敬地向她行礼。

弗利妲抬了抬手，随后问道：“看来你已经能很熟练的使用巨人之力了，艾伦。韩吉团长交给我的报告书上说，你已经可以连续两次变身并且在力量耗尽之前依旧保持意识？”

“是的，殿下。” 艾伦低着头回复道，脸上还留有巨人化后的红痕。

“太好了，” 弗利妲拍了拍艾伦的肩膀说道，“你和阿尔敏是帕拉迪岛唯二拥有的巨人，你们将会是守护这座岛的核心力量。”

“是，您谬赞了！” 阿尔敏一听这话立刻行了一个礼，面露紧张地说道。

“公…公主殿下，” 刚刚还在昏睡的萨沙一听到弗利妲的声音后忽然清醒了过来，她走到了弗利妲身边，扭扭捏捏的又不接着往下说。

“抱歉萨沙，我来得急，没有带任何食物。” 弗利妲说道，看着萨沙无比悲伤的表情，她指了指远处的罗萨说道，“看到那个小姑娘了吗？她是特罗斯特区最大的商会，利布斯商会的副会长，上好的肉对他们来说根本就是小菜一碟…”

还没等弗利妲说完萨沙便一溜烟地向罗萨地方向冲去了。弗利妲露出了一个微笑，嘱咐了他们几句后便向韩吉他们商谈的帐篷走去。艾伦看着弗利妲远去的身影，继续说道：“能够阻止敌人登录只是偶然，如果马莱一下子派出大量军队，就不会是今天这个样子了，我们必须要想出办法，无论如何…”


	8. 谈判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 无论对错，一切都只是个人的选择。

**851年**

**帕拉迪岛 大海**

弗利妲掀开帐篷的举动，不出意料地收获了利威尔和韩吉投来的错愕的眼神。

“殿…殿下，您怎么会在这里？！” 韩吉说着，正要起身给她行礼却被弗利妲给制止了。她看着桌子的另一边真的在悠然自得地喝着茶的女人和黑人说道：

“欢迎二位来到帕拉迪岛，我是这座岛上的公主，名为弗利妲.雷伊斯。”

“雷伊斯？” 听到这个姓氏后的女人立刻来了兴趣，她放下茶杯，走到弗利妲身旁，俯视着她问道，“你就是这座岛上流着王室血脉的人？”

“很抱歉，真正流着王室血脉的是统领这座岛的伟大的女王陛下，而我只是她册封并赐名的一个平民罢了。”

“喂，你会不会说得太多了，” 利威尔语气生硬地说道，“我们这边可是连他们的一点情报也没有得到啊。”

“我想，这足以证明我们的诚意，耶雷娜，还有欧良果彭。” 弗利妲说道。

“多谢您的信任，殿下。” 耶雷娜向弗利妲行了礼，在弗利妲伸手的时候将她的手握住，并在手背上留下了一个吻。此番举动虽然无礼，却并没有激怒弗利妲。

耶雷娜继续向他们提供关于马莱帝国的情报。令人瞠目结舌的军队数量和先进科技让来自帕拉迪岛的三人都沉默了下来，特别在耶雷娜说他们是奉野兽巨人，吉克.耶格尔的命令，来解放艾尔迪亚人的时候，室内的气氛径直跌入了冰点。

“所以说，那个大摇大摆的将一个村子的村民们变成巨人并肆意屠杀我们同伴的杂种，其实是坚定的反马莱艾尔迪亚复权派？” 即使利威尔的脸色一如既往的阴沉，但是熟悉他的人都能察觉出他此时远超于平时的强烈怒意。

弗利妲从没有上过战场，但从利威尔在玛丽亚之墙夺回战后的表现以及之后递交的报告书中，她能感受到那场战争在眼前人心中的分量。没有成功杀死野兽巨人本就是他心中的一个结，而现在竟然爆出那个杀人如麻的巨人，在某种程度上竟然是和自己站在同一条战线上的，换做是谁恐怕都无法立刻接受。

为了证明自己的言论，耶雷娜和欧良果彭又向他们讲述了吉克的要求以及他能带给帕拉迪岛的各种好处。为了证明自己的可信度，耶雷娜更是使用了船上的无线电技术将后面跟着的调查船队们尽数打尽。看着一队队被绑着上岸的马莱士兵，就算是话多的韩吉此时也没了声音。他们这番爆炸性的发言自然是要由调查兵团的士兵们亲自带到王都与女王以及军队高层商议。

出于安全考虑耶雷娜和欧良果彭二人则继续留在驻扎地接受调查兵团的看管，而长官们和104期的核心成员则直接出发去王都，一同召开紧急会议。出乎意料的是，弗利妲主动要求留在了驻扎地，理由是涉及巨人之力之类的事情不是她的专长，而她也没有连夜赶路的体力。看到公主殿下一路从特罗斯特区赶来后的确略显苍白的脸色，韩吉于是命令士兵给她空出一间帐篷。

“不用浪费时间，让她睡我的帐篷就行了，床是干净的。” 利威尔说道。

“是吗，难得你不介意别人住你的房间。” 韩吉回道。

一旁的弗利妲笑着向利威尔点了点头，嘱咐他们路上小心。待主力部队离开后，弗利妲示意守在帐篷出口处的士兵给自己倒茶，然后望向二人问道：“刚才说的关于马莱帝国的事情，能再说的详细一点吗？”

“当然，” 耶雷娜说道，“马莱是一个将巨人和高科技武器结合得很好的军事国家，不过也因为其目中无人导致其在国际上树立了很多敌人。这次你们侥幸逃脱了被马莱大部队进攻的命运，就是因为那些敌对国家在一年前组成了中东联合军正式向马莱宣战。这场战争来势汹汹，虽然戴巴家族和军方态度还是比较乐观，但究竟会打多久至今还是一个未知数。”

“你之前说，虽然马莱的权利表面上是被军方把持，但其背后真正统治者反而是身为艾尔迪亚人的戴巴家族？” 弗利妲问道。

“是的，” 欧良果彭补充说道，“虽然戴巴家族也是艾尔迪亚人，但是他们在大约100年前的巨人大战中和马莱英雄荷洛斯联合，将王家赶到了帕拉迪岛上，从而解救了所有饱受巨人之力蹂躏摧残的国家。所以他们不仅是马莱的统治者，战锤巨人的管理者，在国际上更是享有很高的地位。为了证明自己和邪恶的艾尔迪亚人不一样，戴巴家族也的确没有在政事和军事上干预过多。”

“真是很方便的说法啊。” 弗利妲说道，“荷洛斯被奉为马莱人的领袖从而让马莱建立信心迅速扩张，而戴巴家族表面放权，实则做了幕后的真正统治者，还能饱尝世界的爱戴。”

“我该说，您不愧是以平民之躯而被册封并赐名的公主吗？” 耶雷娜眼中露出了些许赞扬之色，一旁的欧良果彭以眼神向她示意，她却不以为然地继续说道，“马莱所宣传的历史里有很多这样完美的巧合，至于其中真相如何，我想应该只有吉克.耶格尔会给你们答案。”

“始祖巨人，以及继承王家血统的巨人，只要掌握这两者，就真的能拯救墙内世界吗？” 弗利妲问道。

“是的，吉克的目的一直就是解放艾尔迪亚人，并且消除世界对于你们的偏见。” 耶雷娜回答道，“这其中当然也包括了来自帕拉迪岛的，以他同父异母的兄弟艾伦耶格尔为首的艾尔迪亚人。”

“但是他却杀了很多我们的同胞，并且到现在也不愿意透露他的秘密计划。” 弗利妲尖锐地指出问题所在，“耶雷娜，告诉我，如果中东战争现在立刻结束，吉克所谓的秘密武器真的能强大到足以对抗马莱的百万军队吗？”

“在这一点上，还是请您相信耶格尔兄弟所掌握的巨人之力。” 耶雷娜笑着说道，“并且，中东战争是不会那么快结束的。因为不仅是马莱，世界各国也在竭力发展科技来尝试对付马莱的巨人。我们人带来的情报是，中东联合军已经研制出了能够摧毁巨人后劲的强力武器。”

“所以说，巨人的时代终将过去？真是不敢令人置信。” 弗利妲惊讶地说道。

“帕拉迪岛与世隔绝近百年，信息落后太多。说实话，当我看到你们还在用那种粗制滥造的枪并且航空力量为零的时候，我也不敢置信。不过，嘿，这一切还是发生了。”欧良果彭调侃道。

弗利妲应了一声，拿着杯子里的手却忽然脱了力，一整杯冒着滚烫热气的红茶就这样洒在了她的的衣裙上和她放在大腿上的另一只手上。白皙的皮肤上立刻泛起了大片的红色，她皱着眉捂着手臂，额间渗出了颗颗汗珠。守着出口的士兵立刻上前查看她的伤口，并立刻向另一个用作临时医务室的帐篷跑去。

“耶雷娜，欧良果彭，在他回来之后，包括今后你们和墙内高层接触的时候，能尽力将事态描述地刻不容缓吗？” 

此言一出对面的二人均露出了惊讶的神色。弗利妲继续补充道：“就如同你们说的一样，我们在狭小的墙壁内龟缩太久了，早已经忘了如何反抗。我想，如果还不到马莱全力对付帕拉迪岛的程度的话，你或许很难说服我们的高层相信你们。不然，你们以为我作为一国的公主，为什么这么快就能赶到这小岛的尽头呢？”

“您竟然不是代表着帕拉迪岛的高层势力而来吗？” 欧良果彭惊讶地问道。

“我不过二十出头，女王更是年幼，你们认为造成这样的局面是什么原因？你们也不想辛辛苦苦来到这里却无法说服我们同意你的计划吧？” 弗利妲说道。

“既然你说你没有实权，” 耶雷娜尊敬的表情逐渐消失，语气又恢复了到了略带讽刺的上扬说道，“那么我们又该如何相信你不是为了通过扰乱我们和帕拉迪岛高层的合作而自己从中获利呢？”

“至于这一点，我希望你们能听听我的计划，希望这能向你们证明我和吉克.耶格尔一样都是坚定的艾尔迪亚复权派的事实。”弗利妲看着士兵拿着医药箱急匆匆地赶来，便敛去了声音。

看着帕拉迪岛的医药箱里那惨不忍睹的器具，欧良果彭于是拿出了来自马莱的急救包。那箱东西虽然比岛上的小了不少，打开后琳琅满目的器具让弗利妲止不住的惊讶。一旁的耶雷娜不禁出言嘲讽道：“只是每个士兵都配有的急救包而已，公主殿下至于露出比听到吉克的真实身份还有中东战争更惊讶的表情吗？”

“这毕竟是我能亲眼看到的东西，真是不敢相信你们竟然能将医疗器具缩得那么小。这是什么？” 弗利妲拿起了一个只有半根手指大小得东西，前半段呈现弯钩的形状，后半段却又填装了什么柔软的东西。

“这是我们的紧急止痛剂。原本是不会轻易注射的，但是经过一代代的改良，它的副作用已经可以忽略不记了。殿下，您想试试吗？” 欧良果彭解释道。

“殿下，这种注射类的不明药物，您要慎重啊！” 士兵拿着一些粉末和绷带说道。

“…我们都是心系艾尔迪亚未来的人，耶雷娜，欧良果彭，这就是我的诚意。” 弗利妲伸出了手说道。

小剂量的止痛剂被注射进体内，弗利妲感觉到手臂上的疼痛竟然在快速减轻。仅仅几分钟之后，那原本令人难以忍受的疼痛感便彻底消失了。弗利妲立刻收下了那个急救包，命令士兵一定要将里面的器具和结构研究透彻。欧良果彭见状倒是客气得很，随即表示自己愿意提供任何帮助。

在士兵为自己包扎好伤口后，弗利妲起身准备离去，耶雷娜开口问道：“不继续刚才的话题了吗，殿下？”

“你们的诚意我已经看到了，我想不久后你们也会看到我的。不如等到那个时候让你们亲眼见证来得更好，你说呢，耶雷娜？” 弗利妲笑着反问道。

“是吗，那我一定会等着的。” 耶雷娜再次向弗利妲行礼，然后目送着她离开了帐篷。

弗利妲走出几步，便看到了在帐篷间的空地上不停转圈子的罗萨，于是开口叫住了她。女孩看到弗利妲的身影迅速跑到了她的身边抱怨道：“调查兵团的士兵们也太奇怪了，先是有一个人缠着我要肉吃，后来又限制我只能在这一小块地上活动。我可是拥有合法身份的居民，他们凭什么这么对我？！”

“你也别太责怪他们了，毕竟他们的使命就是保护帕拉迪岛，从前也不是没少出过叛徒的事情，也难怪他们会草木皆兵。” 弗利妲解释道。

“是是，你和哥哥都喜欢他们喜欢得不得了。” 罗萨说道，“我困了，我们睡哪儿？”

“好心的利威尔士兵长愿意将他的房间腾出来供我们休息。” 弗利妲边说着边跟着领头的士兵走向其中的一个帐篷，罗萨则走在身后抱怨道：

“利威尔兵长，就是脸很可怕的那个？看起来也没有哥哥说得那么厉害的样子，而且那些臭男人的房间都…” 后面的话语自动被她咽回了肚子里，帐篷里布设简单，但是目光所及之处竟然没有一丝灰尘。这个临近大海的房间里竟然看不到一颗沙砾。罗萨于是语气小心地问道，“这是利威尔兵长地房间？”

“是的，如果需要什么请和我说，沐浴用的热水很快就会准备好。” 士兵看着也有些紧张，快速说完了这些后便离开了帐篷。

“利…利威尔兵长原来是这么爱干净的一个人吗？” 罗萨问道。

“是啊，不过我猜，他可能根本就没有在这里睡过，所以也不需要怎么整理吧。” 弗利妲走到了桌子旁边抽出了一本书，看到正是自己前段时间送给利威尔的，于是便心情愉悦地读了起来。

“咦，这是什么意思？” 罗萨问道。

“在调查兵团还常驻在特罗斯特的时候我就听说了，他一天睡不够四个小时的事情。” 弗利妲翻着书回答道，“而且这少得可怜的睡眠时间貌似大部分都是在椅子上度过的。”

“什么？！” 罗萨惊讶出声，立刻从她坐的床上弹了起来，一脸愧疚地看着被自己坐出一个小印子的床铺，“我在各地跑生意的时候，见过的最不要命的商人也不能长期保持着这种作息方式。”

“是啊，这就是调查兵团的士兵所要承受的。只不过士兵长强烈的责任心让他能更加毫无顾忌‘压榨’自己出众的能力罢了。在正式和马莱士兵接触的今后，这样的夜晚对于他来说或许会更加稀疏平常吧。”弗利妲抚摸着光滑的书页说道。

“他真厉害。” 罗萨呢喃道，不自觉地做了一个献出心脏的行礼，“如果可以，我也希望尽自己的一份力来保护我们的家园！”

弗利妲的沉默吸引了罗萨的注意力，她转过头去，看见弗利妲的目光早已从书本上移开，从而转向自己。于是，女孩有些紧张地问道：“怎么了吗？”

“没什么，” 弗利妲继续看着书说道，“只是我以为比起士兵长，你会更喜欢科林这种对人温和的人。”

“什…哈？！” 罗萨陡然增大的音量却无法掩盖她脸上的红晕，她急忙辩解道，“科林那种柔柔弱弱的样子谁会喜欢他！我没有，你不要乱说！”

弗利妲捧起书本遮住了自己的大半张脸，只留下了一双笑弯的眼睛。

**王都 米托拉斯**

经过一晚上包不停歇的行军，调查兵团终于在天亮时分赶到了王都。紧急召开的会议上，艾伦.耶格尔确认了吉克.耶格尔口中的秘密武器，正是通过始祖巨人继承人和留着王血的巨人接触而唤醒埋藏在三堵墙壁中的千百万的超大型巨人从而踏平整个岛外世界。如此恐怖的景象即使是心思深沉的军队高层也不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

会议结束后希斯特利亚女王屏退了众人，单独询问艾伦道：“触发‘地鸣’的条件就只是如同你刚才说的吗，艾伦？”

“是的，虽然不能说有百分之百的把握，但是我和黛娜巨人在短暂的接触后的确暂时获得了控制巨人的能力。我想，这就是你的家人继承了却不能使用的始祖巨人的部分能力。”艾伦冷静地回答道。

希斯特利亚没有回复，而是径直握上了艾伦的手。然而除了掌心传来的皮肤的触感之外，再无更多。她表情遗憾地说道：“那些模糊的片段竟然真的再也没能出现，果然人类的身躯就只能做到这种程度吗？”

“你还想着变成巨人的事情吗？” 艾伦问道。

“这样才是最保险的方法吧。你的哥哥现在还在马莱大陆，不确定的因素实在是太多了，我是统治着帕拉迪岛的女王，是唯一流着王族血液的人，我…” 希斯特利亚的话还没有说完便被艾伦打断，他走到一扇巨大的窗户面前，望着远处被灿烂阳光照耀着的富饶的土地说道：

“既然如此，那就尽可能地保护你的子民吧，而不是变成无垢巨人逃避责任，女王陛下。这是所有人，包括你姐姐所期望的。”

“…弗利妲，她过得还好吗？” 希斯特利亚低着头问道，“我那样任性的将她指派到前线城市，她过得开心吗？”

“你的姐姐不是乐意虚度光阴的人，所以我想，身处前线城市这样的地方反而会让她更开心吧。” 艾伦回复道。

“是吗…那就好。” 希斯特利亚走到艾伦身旁问道，“扎克雷政府在处理政务上已经十分游刃有余，议会的那些人虽然各自牟利，但是在与帕拉迪岛存亡相关的问题下，他们还是值得信任的。或许，只要岛内的人民万众一心，我们就可以度过这次劫难，让世界的仇恨在这一代终结。”

“会的。” 艾伦的目光望向前方，坚定地说道，“世界的仇恨，一定会在这一代终结。”


	9. 目标

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 为了实现那个目标，她早已准备好了奉献一切。

**851年**

**帕拉迪岛 大海**

听完韩吉陈述会议结果的耶雷娜一行人出乎意料地配合，他们不仅交出了船上的所有物资，还主动帮助调查兵团建造战俘收容所，来关押包括他们在内的马莱士兵。厨艺拿手的尼克洛看着和岛上恶魔交谈甚欢的几个马莱士兵，一边搅拌着海鲜汤一边暗骂他们的懦弱。这时，耳边忽然传来了一个声音：

“嘿，这个，我可以吃吗？”

尼克洛猛地转身，看见了笑得恐怖的萨沙一个激灵，举起勺子指着她威胁道：“你要干什么！难道连卸下武器的战俘你也要攻击吗？岛上的恶魔…”

后半句话被萨沙抓起大虾干啃的模样给彻底噎在了喉咙里。他震惊地看着眼前女孩毫不顾及形象的吃法，正要说话，女孩却抬起头给了他一个无比灿烂的笑容，口齿不清地说道：“太好吃了吧，尼克洛先生，你简直就是天才！怎么可以做出这样的料理来！”

“我…你不怕我下毒吗？”

“给这么好吃的食物？不可能，那也太过分了！” 萨沙愤怒地说道。

尼克洛看着眼前的女孩和她那对于美食的纯粹的爱，先前的恐惧和愤怒也都消失了大半。萨沙让他回想起了在自己还未参军之前作为一个普通厨师的骄傲，那就是客人吃下自己食物后露出的那种最纯粹的表情。战争让他将个人的私欲和梦想抛之脑后，只是一心想要杀死岛上的恶魔。但是，为什么那些恶魔，在吃下美食的时候也会露出这样的表情啊？这不就…和他们一模一样了吗？

尼克洛拿着餐巾给女孩擦了擦嘴然后闷闷地说道，“怎么会吃得这么脏，这个虾是要这样吃的。”

一旁，弗利妲和罗萨却在大海边玩得不亦乐乎。这已经是罗萨第三次喝到海水了，她正跪在沙滩边干呕。弗利妲一身军装在一旁笑道：“我说，你怎么连我都比不过？你真的是那个一年走完了所有墙内城市的人吗，罗萨？”

“闭嘴，弗利妲！” 罗萨抹着嘴巴反驳道，“谁让你耍阴招，我还以为科林真就在我背后呢！”

“这不正好证明了科林在你心中的份量吗？” 弗利妲笑道，“看来你是真的在意他在意得不得了啊。”

“哈？弗利妲，你…啊！” 罗萨正开口反驳却又被弗利妲泼了一身水，她捂着嘴大叫道，“你几岁了？！”

弗利妲毫不顾忌形象地大笑着，忽然身后传来的声音让她的笑容僵在了脸上。

“喂，你们玩够了没有？” 她僵硬地转身，果然看到了身后一脸阴沉的利威尔一行人。全副武装的士兵长说道，“毫无顾忌地站在海边，是想当马莱士兵的活靶子吗？”

“对不起，我们马上走！” 弗利妲立刻拉过了罗萨就准备跑。谁知跑到众人身后，她忽然从地上抓起了一把沙子猛地扔了过去，正好打在了利威尔的身上。见利威尔转过身后她又立刻惊恐地望着罗萨说，“罗萨，你怎么可以因为这点小事就向士兵长扔沙子呢？太小孩子气了！”

“啊，什么？我？！” 罗萨还没反应过来的时候弗利妲早就跑出去好几米了，她看着利威尔拍下了披风上沾着的沙子以及那愈发阴沉的脸色，吓得来不及解释，也迈开步子跑走了。跑回军营，她看着眼前站着的弗利妲质问道，“喂，为什么要陷害我？！”

“因为…很有意思啊不是吗？” 弗利妲喘着气说道，“看着士兵长当场出丑的样子。”

“天哪…你绝对会死得很惨的！” 罗萨惊恐地说道。

“不会的，我小时候又不是没有做过…” 弗利妲正笑着说道，忽然看到的耶雷娜的身影让她止住了话头。罗萨在这里呆了一段时间，自然是知道眼前人的身份，于是便很识趣地离开了。耶雷娜看到她湿透了的裤腿和沾着沙子的外套，不禁调侃道：

“看来您今天心情不错啊，公主殿下。”

“我每天都是如此，” 弗利妲说道，“特别是，一想到有你们帮助建设帕拉迪岛。”

“是我的荣幸，” 耶雷娜行礼道，目光瞟向身后负责看守自己的士兵们说道，“战俘收容所就要建成了，看来今晚我终于可以在那里的房间里睡个好觉了。”

“是吗，” 弗利妲说道，“那可真是恭喜。你们这是要带他们去哪儿？”

“回殿下，我们要带他们去和海边的利威尔兵长一行人汇合，建造港口的材料刚刚从墙内运过来，需要带他们去确认。” 士兵恭敬地回复道。

“是吗，那你们先去，可不要耽误了时间。” 弗利妲点头道。

“是！”

在士兵们的辛勤劳动下，夜晚很快便降临了。耶雷娜如愿以偿地住进了新建成的战俘收容所。虽然只是关押战俘的牢房之一，但是因为她的地位特殊，所以不仅是关在四周无人的单人间，更是有一名士兵每天轮番看守。牢房里的生活与之前她被关在帐篷里的没有任何区别，只不过这次的书桌上放置了几本书。无聊的她抽出了其中一本，耐心地读着这产自帕拉迪岛的书籍。

读完了第一个短故事之后，门外便传来了钥匙开门的声音。耶雷娜抬起头，毫不意外地见到了弗利妲的身影。

“您真是聪慧，” 她合上书感叹道，看到了给她开门的是看守的士兵后又补充了一句，“也足够胆大。”

“谢谢，” 弗利妲回复道，“如果今后有机会，我会好好听完你对我的赞赏的。”

“那么请说吧，您口中那个互利互惠的计划。” 耶雷娜笑着说道。

“现在帕拉迪岛在你们的帮助下正奋力追赶上世界的科技水平，但一旦马莱从中东战役中抽身，帕拉迪岛势必成为他们的下一个目标。特别是，在他们失去了包括始祖巨人在内的四个巨人之力的情况下。”弗利妲顿了顿，继续说道，“我已了解吉克.耶格尔口中的的秘密计划是‘地鸣’这件事，对于它的威力，我不置可否。但是，吉克现在身处马莱大陆，甚至可能被派往中东战争的前线。在他的力量无法得到保障的情况下，我无法把所有希望寄托在‘地鸣’的成功上。”

“所以，你打算怎么办呢，公主殿下？” 耶雷娜收敛了笑容问道。

“为了稳住马莱帝国，让他们不顾及帕拉迪岛并将所有精力都花在中东战役上，我想代表岛内艾尔迪亚人前往马莱，与他们谈判。” 寂静的地牢里弗利妲的声音清晰可闻，即使是一直表现得游刃有余的耶雷娜也因她这番言论而露出了惊讶的表情，她说：

“你要在这个时候去马莱和他们讲和？那和送死没有分别。而且，如果用我们的船只将你送去马莱，那么不就代表着向他们传递了我们可能和墙内势力接触并已经倒戈的信号吗？”

“是的，所以我要你们伪造成我们被你们的强大武器所威胁，主动求和的样子。” 弗利妲走到床边坐下，“为了显示臣服之心将一国流有王族血液的公主献上。我会告诉他们，如果与和谈成功，那么四个巨人之力也会在未来依稀奉上。即使马莱有怀疑，这样的条件也足以让他们动摇，不是吗？”

“的确是个不用耗费一兵一卒的计划…” 耶雷娜说道。

“并且即使中东战争结束，马莱反悔要入侵帕拉迪岛的话，那时吉克和艾伦的接触也会变得更容易吧。”

“到那时，在派来侵略的士兵里，也一定会有吉克。” 耶雷娜说道，“退一步来说，港口建成之后，有建交意向的其他国家也会到访，马莱树敌众多，你们不会孤身一人。”

“谢谢你的补全，那么我们应该是达成一致了吧？” 弗利妲问道，谁知下一秒耶雷娜快步走到她面前，高大的身躯将她完全罩住。她目不转睛的望着弗利妲，开口问道：

“岛上高层的懦弱我已经见识过了，但这还不足以让我相信你。毕竟我怎么知道，到达了马莱后那些精明的高层会不会相信你说的话？在这之上，我更无法信任你，化名为‘弗利妲.雷伊斯’的平民女士。你的计划不错，但是我是不会冒着额外的风险将你这个不确定因素送到马莱的，我会遵从吉克的计划，在这里等待着他的到来。”

“的确，我能理解你的不信任。那么，为了展现我的诚意，” 弗利妲转过头，对着敞开的牢门说道，“进来吧。”

忽然传来的脚步声让耶雷娜心中一紧，即使是感觉敏锐的她也没有发现门口除了守着的士兵之外还有另一个人的存在。一个穿着帽兜衫的身影走了进来，迎着烛光，他抬起了头。来人竟然是耶雷娜一直想交谈却被严令禁止接触的艾伦.耶格尔。烛光照耀下的艾伦没有一丝多余的表情，他望着耶雷娜说道：

“我希望你能信任她，她和我，和吉克一样，都是坚定的艾尔迪亚复权派。”

“艾伦…难道这也是你想出来的计划吗？” 耶雷娜惊讶地问道。

“…差不多吧。” 艾伦双手插着口袋说道，“虽然你们对于我们倾囊相助，但是要把帕拉迪岛提高到能在军事上与马莱抗衡的地步，需要甚至几年…不，甚至几十年的时间。在这期间，如果中东战役结束，如果马莱获得了胜利，如果他们立刻掉转矛头进攻帕拉迪岛，我们将没有任何的防护措施。如果派遣公主求和能为我和吉克接触赢得一丝时间，我认为这是给吉克的计划上的一层最完善的保险。”

“…战争结束后，吉克会建议高层尽快讨伐帕拉迪岛，也是为了能和你尽快接触。吉克的真正的计划，本来我是只想对你一个人说的，艾伦。”耶雷娜看着艾伦说道，“不过既然你这么信任这个女人，那我也不打算再隐瞒什么了。‘地鸣’只是威慑外界的手段，不能真正消除世界对于艾尔迪亚人的恐惧。所以吉克要和你接触，除了保证‘地鸣’的启动之外，更是为了运用被封印的始祖巨人之力从而改变所有尤弥尔民的身体结构，让他们所有人都无法生育。只有这样，世界才能真正的不会再将你们视作威胁。他将这个计划，称作‘安乐死计划’。”

“改变尤弥尔民的身体结构…安乐死…” 弗利妲惊讶地重复着耶雷娜的话。

“这就是吉克的计划吗？” 艾伦问道。

“是的，吉克无比信任作为同父异母的弟弟的你，我希望你也能这般信任他并辅佐他的计划。” 耶雷娜回答道。

“真是…太令人感动了！” 弗利妲抓着耶雷娜的衣袖，眼睛里竟蓄满了泪水说道，“这样就能完美地解决民族仇恨问题，让帕拉迪岛上的艾尔迪亚人在不久的未来能真正的融入这个世界！耶雷娜，由吉克来领导军队就再好不过了！如果你愿意合作，这个计划我明早就会让人带到王都。一个平民出身的公主对于他们来说可有可无，你无需担心计划受到阻碍。将剩下的侦察舰留在这里，只开一艘载着少量和你们一派的士兵回去，告诉马莱如果他们依旧决定进攻的话剩下围在帕拉迪岛周围的侦察舰将随时待命。”

耶雷娜看着艾伦沉默了一会儿，最终点了点头。弗利妲向她伸出了手，这一次，除去了那些虚礼，耶雷娜只是紧握住她的手说道：“一切都是为了艾尔迪亚人的复兴。”

和耶雷娜谈拢之后，承载着这个惊世骇俗计划的计划书在第二天便由士兵快马加鞭地送到了在王都的希斯特利亚女王手里。待人温和的女王在看完计划书的下一秒便将它撕成了两半，桌上名贵的茶具被她摔了个粉碎。她强压着心中的愤怒对士兵说道：“让公主来见我。”

“陛下，公主在将计划书交给我的时候曾经说过，她愿意承受您所有的怒火，但是不会改变自己的决心。” 士兵恭敬地说道。

“她以为自己是谁？！她以为这样就能让所有人感激她吗？她以为这样就能在死后上天堂吗！真是荒谬！如果她没那个胆子来，我就自己过去！给我准备马匹！”希斯特利亚脱下了身上那厚重的披肩，抓起一旁的军队制服就要穿上，却被推门进来的人给制止了。

“陛下，请稍安勿躁。”

“皮克西斯司令，” 希斯特利亚惊讶地问道，“你怎么会在这里？”

“不仅是我，陛下，扎克雷政府、议会和壁教高层也都在楼下的会议室。我们都是为了公主殿下提出的计划而来。” 皮克斯西摸着胡子说道。

“…也就是说，我反而是最后一个知道这个计划的人。你们把我当成了什么？” 希斯特利亚言语愤怒地质问道，“我是一个士兵，也是统治着帕拉迪岛的女王，我才是那个应该保护着你们的人！”

“这样的事，我以为陛下在一年以前就会预料到。”

“什么？”

“一年前，您让我和那名将作证公主谋杀士兵的证人接触，并使她回心转意最后牺牲了自己的生命来保护公主的时候，您难道没有想过，就算安排好一切，也未必就能掌控一切吗？”皮克西斯问道。

“但是我不能让弗利妲变成杀人犯然后被绞死。她为了我，度过了如同地狱一般的五年的人生，她有权利幸福地活下去，而不是一味地将一切都揽到自己身上！”希斯特利亚反驳道。

“陛下，别人的幸福不是您能简单定义的，即使这个人是您的姐姐。” 皮克西斯说道。

“你是想说她乐意为民众奉献一切？即使真如同你所说，但是如果我们不阻止她，那么我们就是为了让自己活命能残忍的利用他人的人，这并不会让我们变得高尚。”希斯特利亚垂下头说道。

“是啊，陛下。可是人不就是因为这样才能苟活于世的吗？” 皮克西斯出言安慰道，“请您和我们一起，做出正确的决定吧。”

“…懦夫们，我们都是。” 希斯特利亚沉默了半晌，随后瞪着眼前人说道。 


	10. 启航

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 义无反顾地冲向前线，她所坚持的是？

**851年**

**帕拉迪岛 大海**

来自王都的任命书很快便交到了弗利妲的手里，并夹带着一封女王亲笔书写的求和信。弗利妲浏览完了两份文件后开口问道：“女王陛下没有说什么吧。”

“是，除了刚刚收到信件时表现出的愤怒后，她没有再说什么。会议结束后也只是把自己锁在书房里一言不发。” 士兵回复道。

“知道了，谢谢你。” 弗利妲皱着眉微笑道，“你下去吧。”

“是！” 士兵行礼后向门口走去，谁知一个身影猛地推开了门，把士兵吓了一跳。他正要开口教训这个不知礼数的闯入者，却在看清他样貌的时候吓得立刻行了一个军礼。利威尔看了他一眼，那如刀一般的眼神让士兵不寒而栗，于是立刻快步走了出去。

坐在弗利妲旁边正在算账的罗萨一看到利威尔这气势汹汹的模样立刻从座位上弹了起来，急忙解释道：“利威尔兵长，这一切都是误会！用沙砸你的人不是我啊！”

利威尔径直无视了罗萨的话，压着强烈的愤怒盯着弗利妲说道：“刚刚韩吉和我说王都传来了新的任命书。”

“是的，” 比起利威尔，弗利妲看起来倒是轻松又坦然。她将任命书递给利威尔后说道，“就是这一封。”

利威尔快速读完了里面的内容后，猛地将它扔到了桌上说：“你竟然想出了这种愚蠢至极的办法。”

“既然您从韩吉团长那里知道了任命书的事情，那么我想她一定也和您说了这个方案的有效性了吧。” 弗利妲回复道。

“有效性？如果你说的是前往马莱，让那些混账当成生育工具然后不停的遭受欺辱直至死去，然后根据他们的心情好坏来决定是否进攻帕拉迪岛的话，这的确是一个非常有效的方法，有效到保证你在死之前能好好‘享受’你的余生。”利威尔俯视着坐在椅子上的弗利妲，语气不善地说道，“赶快放弃这种幼稚的想法，对付马莱的方法就由我们…”

“由你们？” 弗利妲不甘示弱地顶了回去道，“调查兵团在这样大差距的科技和士兵数量下又能做什么？除了每天祈祷着马莱不要抽空来进犯之外，你们还能做什么？”

“……” 

“其实，根本就没有什么办法吧。” 弗利妲皱着眉问道，“就算港口和铁路的建造速度再快，就算我们拼命地奋起直追，时间还是不够啊！那么，比起手拉手一起死去，我选择尽一切可能为吉克和艾伦的接触得到‘地鸣’这张底牌而买到时间。”

“你…” 

在利威尔冷意十足的眼神下，弗利妲却并没有感到任何的害怕，她坚定地说道：“这是我的意志，也是上层一致同意了的策略。您不要来阻止我…士兵长。”

利威尔看着她那一副愿意为帕拉迪岛奉献出一切的模样，混合着罗萨的惊呼声，他径直把弗利妲从椅子上给提了起来。深蓝色的眼睛里翻涌的是阵阵怒意，他沉声开口道：“你以为你这样做很了不起吗？一意孤行的要去送命，还自我催眠成要为小岛的未来买时间，这就是你认为自己生命的价值所在吗？我们还没有贫弱到需要靠这种方法苟延残喘！”

“那也是…我…的…选择。” 弗利妲被提着衣领，断断续续地说道。

“嘁。” 利威尔一把放开了她，她径直摔在椅子上，发出了不小的声音。利威尔看着大口喘气的弗利妲，忽然一脚踢飞了身边的一张椅子，然后头也不回的扬长而去。

等弗利妲缓过神来，一旁目睹了全过程的罗萨才小心翼翼地开口道：“殿下，您…要去马莱？”

“是的。” 弗利妲抚平了自己衣领上的褶皱说道，“两天后启程。”

“您…没有必要…仅仅是因为拖延时间而去那里受苦。”罗萨说道，“如果马莱真的想要侵犯我们，我想…也不是您成为俘虏能阻止的。”

回应她的，是弗利妲长久的沉默。就在罗萨以为她不准备接话了的时候，一声轻叹从她嘴里传出。在离开房间之前，弗利妲说了这样一句话：

“其实啊，我并没有你们想得那么无私。”

一路上，与她相遇的士兵们无不向她行礼并视以最崇高的敬意。弗利妲顶着众多士兵的崇敬一路走到了海边，此时正直中午，猛烈的太阳光照射在一望无际的沙滩上。但是包括104期在内的士兵们却依旧顶着烈日搬运着一批批建造港口的材料。弗利妲没有选择打扰他们，而是走向了一旁人少的海岸。烈日让她感到眩晕，但这份活着的触感却无比真实，她望着那片大海许久，最终默然地离去。

虽然东西不多，但是弗利妲还是先回到了特罗斯特区收拾自己的行李。停留一天后便阔别了哭个不停的罗萨和她那特意请假从商会脱身的哥哥弗雷盖尔。面对着哭泣的二人和孤儿院里的一群同样眼角湿润孩子，弗利妲第一次感觉到如此的力不从心。

“又不是什么生离死别，我还会再回来的，一定。” 她摆手解释道。

“殿下，那可是这么遥远的马莱啊，而且还是将我们称作‘恶魔’的人的领地。” 罗萨哭着说道，“谁知道他们会怎么对你？”

“好了，罗萨。” 弗雷盖尔拍了拍她的肩膀说道，“这是殿下决定了的，由她来承担的责任，我们应该祝福她才是。”

“说的好听，弗雷盖尔，有本事你也别哭啊！” 罗萨反驳道。

“我…” 弗雷盖尔被这么一说，眼角的泪又止不住了。他将商会里最上等的几罐红茶交给弗利妲，抽噎着说道，“我知道您喜欢，特地给您留着的。本来，是想等到港口竣工的时候交给您庆祝的，现在…哎，就当是我给您的饯别礼吧！喝完了也请您别扔掉罐子，就当是家乡的纪念。”

“谢谢你，弗雷盖尔，一直以来都是。”

“殿下…不论您今后遇到什么，甚至无论您还能不能再踏上家乡故土，我都希望您能知道，我们无比感激您的奉献，帕拉迪岛的住民永远不会忘记您的伟大！”弗雷盖尔大声说着激昂的话语，一旁自发集结的民众们也都在呼喊着她的名讳。他们将自家最好的东西拿出来赠予弗利妲，弗利妲则和他们一一拥抱。绵延着的阵阵呼喊直到她的马车驶出城门很久仍然依稀可闻。

夜晚，当他们终于再次抵达调查兵团的驻扎地的时候，已经错过的晚饭的时间。但是弗利妲依旧慷慨的将居民给她的食物尽数拿出，让以尼克洛为首的厨艺绝佳的马莱战俘给所有人做了一顿丰盛的加餐。而她自己则是品尝了一些后便找了个理由回到了收容所顶楼为她准备的房间里。

大堆的礼物被堆放在角落，弗利妲知道自己不可能带走这里的所有东西，于是百无聊赖的她便开始一件件地拆开。起初仅仅是一些鲜花、书籍和糖果这类的普通物，直到她拆开其中的一个信封后，目光中才流露出惊讶的神色。

那是一副画，画中的黑发女子正带领着一群小孩子在花田里嬉戏，他们的背后则是和孤儿院有几分相似的建筑。带有褶皱的画纸一角，密密麻麻地写着许多文字。弗利妲仔细看去，那是几十个短句。虽然笔记和大小都各不相同，它们却有着相同的内容：

“我们爱你，弗利妲。”

弗利妲慢慢地抚上那些文字，眼底显露的，是极为复杂的神色。

深夜，海风在大海上掀起了一阵阵涟漪。弗利妲穿着睡裙，端着一个托盘在一个房间门口站定。她伸手敲了敲门，里面却并没有人回音。她低头看见了从门缝中透出的光亮，于是再次敲了敲门。

“进来。” 几秒后，里面终于有了回应，虽然只是简短的两个字。

弗利妲于是推门进去，伏在办公桌上揉着额头的利威尔在看到来人的一瞬间，略带惊讶地问道：“怎么是你？”

“您没吃刚刚的加餐，我听士兵说您也没吃晚饭，想着您也不是早睡的人，现在这个时间点肯定也饿了，所以给您端了点东西来。难道…我反而吵到您了？” 弗利妲站在门口问道。

“拿走吧，我不饿。” 利威尔语气平淡地说道，“你不是明天一早就要出发吗？快去睡觉。”

“嗯…” 弗利妲低声应道，却又关紧了房门，端着食物径直走到了利威尔的床上，将托盘往床上一放，自己坐到了一旁。

“不要在床上吃东西！” 利威尔略带警告地说道。

“放心啦，我洗过澡了，托盘和茶具也都消了毒，小心吃的话不会掉到床上的。” 弗利妲笑着说道，“您也过来一起吃啊，利布斯商会上等的红茶，我也是今天才拿到。”

利威尔本想拒绝，但闻到那香味醇厚的红茶味后便敛了声音。弗利妲见状向他举起了茶杯，继续引诱道：“您真的不来喝吗？我只泡了这一壶哦。”

几秒后，回应她的是坐到床的另一侧的利威尔的身影。弗利妲于是将冒着热气的红茶递给他，对方品尝了一口后，又紧接着尝了第二口。弗利妲兴奋地问道：

“对吧，是不是很好喝！听说是新培育的品种！”

“…还不赖。” 利威尔回答道。

“还有这个小饼干，您尝尝感觉味道如何？” 弗利妲殷勤地抵上了用小碟子装的几块饼干，用着期待地眼神等待着利威尔的回答。于是男人拿起了一块形状诡异的饼干，一口咬了下去。

“这是什么，给猪的饲料吗？” 利威尔皱着眉，毫不留情地说出了自己的真实想法。

“这是…我做的饼干。” 弗利妲低着头说道，“厨师们不都睡了，我就在厨房里找了一些能用的食材做的。”

“…能把饼干做到拿着就沾着一手油的人，你是我见过的第一个。” 利威尔拿起一旁的毛巾边擦着手边说道。

“有这么差吗？” 弗利妲捂着脸说道，“这几块还算是我还挺满意的那些来着…”

“里卡。” 利威尔忽然叫她真名的举动让弗利妲抬起头，怔愣地看着他。男人说道，“你一定要去马莱吗，无论如何？”

弗利妲咬着嘴唇沉默了许久，最终点了点头。

“是吗…我知道了。” 利威尔平静地说道。

“里维哥，我… ” 弗利妲抬起头，正想解释什么，却看到了男人拿着红茶杯望着窗外的模样。他的脸上没有一丝表情，冷静的就像他先前说过的话语一般。可他微皱着的眉毛下，那双细长的深蓝色的眼睛里，却涌动着一丝迷茫。他感受到了弗利妲的注视，于是转过头来，用那样的目光看着弗利妲问道：

“你们啊，一个个的都要把我抛下吗？”

平静语气下蕴藏着的情感让弗利妲的心脏在一瞬间受到了重击，她呼吸加快，颤抖着想开口，却发不出一点声音。脑子里想起了孤儿院孩子们写给自己的留言，想起了罗萨和弗雷盖尔，想起了那些为自己祈福的民众，想起了远在王都的希斯特利亚。她的手指紧握着茶杯，终于在不经意间说出了这样的话：

“我不想走。”

利威尔转过头来，脸上流露出惊讶之色。事实上，就连弗利妲也被自己刚才的话给惊讶到了。她向来不擅长在利威尔面前伪装，于是在一次深呼吸后，她再次开口道：“我不想走，我想留在这里，留在我的故乡。和你，和希斯特利亚，和所有人一起幸福地活下去。这就是我的梦想。”

“里卡…” 利威尔正想说什么，却被弗利妲打断了，她像是想要急切地诉说着什么一般地说道：

“您想砍杀巨人吗，里维哥？特别是，在知道了他们都曾是和我们留着一样血液的艾尔迪亚人之后。您觉得，希斯特利亚想做这个游走在高层中心力交瘁的女王吗？你们都在做自己不想做的事情，因为这是你们的使命，是责任，是感召。对我而言，前往马莱，扮演好求和的公主这个角色就是我的…”

后面的话被她噎在了喉咙里，因为利威尔放下茶杯的手正轻抚着她的头。这个在战场上所向无敌的、讨伐数根本无从计算的男人，此时对待她的方式，却温柔的如同亲密无间的家人一般。他看着弗利妲惊讶的眼神说道：

“不喜欢做的事情就不要去做。即便如此，你也已经足够伟大了，里卡。”

“……”

“至于那些事情，我会…” 利威尔话说到一半，忽然感到了一阵眩晕，无法控制的强烈困意竟然瞬间涌了上来，令他不能支撑住身子。弗利妲将托盘放到地上，然后扶住了他那摇摇欲坠的身影，低声呢喃道：

“谢谢您的信任。”

利威尔震惊地望着她，身体却使不出任何力气。他一下子就明白了现状，于是皱着眉愤怒地质问道：

“你…”

“是从马莱战俘那里搜来的安眠药，他们说药效强大的能让人睡上一整天，于是我掺减量到了饼干里。” 弗利妲柔声说道，“我无法对您说谎，也无法对自己说谎。明早欢送我的队伍里，如果有您的身影的话…我会哭的。”

“这他妈算…什么…你不准…” 利威尔努力保持清醒的意志，但是长期少眠的身体在强力的安眠药面前是那么的不堪一击，他的眼皮愈发沉重，即将昏睡过去。

弗利妲抽出了他身下的被子将他盖了个严实，看着依然进入梦乡的利威尔，她轻轻的在他的额上留下了一个吻。一滴眼泪顺势滴落在了他的脸颊上。弗利妲再次将他的容貌仔仔细细地看了个清楚，然后便头也不回地离开了。


	11. 背叛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 隐藏着的獠牙终于显露了出来。

**851年**

**帕拉迪岛 大海**

一大清早，弗利妲便登上了先前被俘获的马莱的侦察舰之一，随她而行的是被精心挑出来的马莱义勇兵。他们的船将在还未建成的，只有一个简陋停靠口岸的港口出发。即使看起来寒酸，却也是帕拉迪岛猛追世界脚步的成果之一。看着远处山坡上站满了的人群，说内心毫无波动是骗人的。那些都是自发从遥远的墙壁内赶来的人们，他们来为弗利妲送行。令她感到震惊的是，希斯特利亚也在其中。

娇小的少女骑着马一路到了她的面前，一身军装的模样看起来干净利落极了。希斯特利亚下了马，二人相顾无言。这是她们过去这一年来的唯一一次见面，先前通的书信也不过是些公事往来。希斯特利亚率先打破了沉默，她走向弗利妲面前，伸手交给了她一件东西。那是一个金色的挂坠，弗利妲认识这个东西，那是画有她父母肖像的挂坠。在被扎克雷关在地牢里的时候她曾经用假借愤怒抓着艾莉莎衣领的时候将这个东西塞给了她，期望她能看在她对卡拉的感情上帮助自己。没想到竟然到了希斯特利亚的手里，弗利妲再一次想到了庭审上发疯的艾莉莎和击毙她的皮克西斯身边的士兵，自然是理清了这背后的故事。

“那名牺牲的士兵说，这是对你来说很重要的东西。” 希斯特利亚说道。

“这里面是…我早已忘记的父母的画像。” 弗利妲打开那吊坠，那对夫妻的模样便显现了出来。

“很可惜，你还没告诉我关于你小时候的故事，我也还没告诉我你的。” 希斯特利亚皱着眉回复道。

“是啊，但是我相信，今后一定会有机会的。” 弗利妲说道。

“我不会只让你一个人付出的，弗利妲。” 希斯特利亚表情坚定地说，“我是掌管这座岛屿的女王，我绝对不会让我的子民死在非故土之外的地方。”

“我会在那边好好期待的。” 

希斯特利亚忽然猛地抓住了弗利妲的手，她说：“弗利妲…弗莱德里卡，无论你是谁，有着什么样的背景，做了什么样的事，你一直都会是我的家人。无论发生了什么，我将会一直爱着你，所以答应我…活下去！”

弗利妲听到她交出了自己真正的名字，于是明白了关于那封调派书背后的真相和希斯特利亚的不易。于是她低垂着头颅，说道：

“谢谢你，我的妹妹。”

出发的时间终于到了，弗利妲跟随着义勇兵一起踏上了那艘侦察舰。她在甲板上望着眼前的希斯特利亚和她身后形形色色的众人。侦察舰被启动了，阵阵白烟冒了出来。弗利妲紧紧地攥着手中父母的吊坠，她大衣口袋里放着的，正是弗雷盖尔留给自己的那象征着家乡故土的红茶罐。看着岸边越来越小的人群，弗利妲竟移开了眼神低下头去。

忽然，一声婴儿的啼哭让她重新抬起了头。那清脆响亮的声音竟然穿破了侦察舰行驶时的轰隆声，径直穿到了弗利妲的耳朵里。她看着被怀抱着的婴儿，它看起来是那么小，在那个距离下几乎看不真切。而当弗利妲的视线上移看清抱着它的女人的面容时，巨大的强烈感情如暴风般摧毁了她一直隐忍着的情绪。那个拥有着褐色长卷发和一双明亮眼睛的母亲，竟然是那个一心想逃离贵族生活的，她曾经的挚友卡莉！

即使成为了母亲，卡莉的脸上似乎也并没有被刻上岁月的痕迹，她看起来依旧和她们最后一次见面时一样年轻并且活力四射，虽然那次的见面是以双方歇斯底里的相互谩骂收尾。此时的卡莉没了那时的强烈怨恨，她微笑着看着弗利妲，眼神中透露的只有理解和敬佩。或许在场的所有人里，只有她清楚的知道，弗利妲从被洗脑的希斯特利亚的替代品，从那个自私自利的空壳，到现在凭着自己的意识为了帕拉迪岛的人牺牲自身的存在，是多么了不起又充满苦难的蜕变。

卡莉厌恶着曾经虚假的“希斯特利亚”，却无比敬佩此时的弗利妲。于是，先前的仇恨、埋怨与不理解都化作过眼云烟。此刻，她仅仅是弗利妲的理解者。然而就是这样悄无声息的理解，让弗利妲的心理防线在重重压力下终于彻底崩溃，这次她是真切的意识到，自己恐怕再也不能回到故乡了。

那些开心的时光，那些振奋人心的时光，甚至是那些苦痛的时光，令人愤怒的时光，都不会随着这艘船一起跟着自己离去了。那个曾经阴损丑恶的“希斯特利亚”，那个在无数次虐待下衍生出来的保护脆弱自己的躯壳，这一次，是真的要烟消云散了。

想至此处，她背过身去，眼泪如同断线的珍珠一般不停地下落。悲伤的情绪不仅没有随着泪水而消散，反而来得愈发猛烈。她的呜咽被侦察舰的响声盖过，手指紧紧地抓着围栏。那猛烈情绪的总和随着人们呼喊声逐渐消失后慢慢地平缓了下来。

“想看就看吧，” 一名义勇兵走到了她的身旁安慰道，“船已经开远了，没人能看见你的模样了。”

弗利妲转过身，背后除了依旧一望无际的大海以外，真的再无其他。她抽出手帕抹干了眼泪，只是一直默默地站在甲板上。灿烂的阳光让她有些眩晕，她却拒绝了义勇兵提出的让她去房间内休息的建议。这一站就是好几个小时，直到下午日头最猛烈的时候，她终于开始摇摇欲坠，几乎就要倒下。

一旁的义勇兵见状立刻将她扶到了房间里，她的额头冒着虚汗，捧着个脸盆干呕。义勇兵猜测这是晕船的症状，于是乎找出了对应的药丸让她吞下，又为她挂上了暂时提供营养的葡萄糖液。

“您要是有什么需要的话，请尽管吩咐。” 义勇兵恭敬地说道，“我们的船正在以最大马力驶向马莱大陆，预计日落之前就能到达。”

“谢谢你。” 弗利妲说道。

“不必，” 义勇兵行了一个礼后说道，“一切都是为了艾尔迪亚的复兴。”

弗利妲听罢笑着点了点头，注视着他离开了房间。

**马莱 雷贝利欧**

义勇兵所言不虚，他们的船只果真在太阳落山的一小时前抵达了马莱大陆，大海的另一头。弗利妲走下甲板的一刹那，混杂着令人不适气味的闷热空气瞬间侵入了鼻腔，让她不自觉地皱起了眉。

“这是燃料的气味，” 她身边的义勇兵解释道，“雷贝利欧除了是马莱的首都以外还是一座工业极其发达的城市。正是那些工厂日夜不休的劳作才能让它有着全国最大的可以同时容纳超过三十艘大型军舰停靠的港口。”

“不可思议…” 弗利妲环视着诺大的港口，那是帕拉迪岛根本无法匹敌的规模。

“其实原本，这个码头是雷贝利欧最热闹的区域之一，” 义勇兵说道，“来自全世界各地的不同人种都汇聚在这街上。和你擦肩而过的，可能是商人、旅行家、学者甚至美食家。不过在中东战役之后这里就变得冷清了不少，那些沿着海岸线开张的铺子也基本都关了…”

义勇兵的话没有说完，因为几十个全副武装的马莱士兵此时正排列整齐地站在了他们的面前。众人的轻松神态尽失。在抵达港口之前，义勇兵们便通过船上的无线电和港口驻守的士兵取得了联系，将先前准备好的说辞和盘托出。再算一下时间，也足够马莱高层得知弗利妲的到来了。

义勇兵们向为首的看似军衔最高的长官行了礼，弗利妲见状正想开口说话。那长官却直接示意身后的两个士兵向弗利妲举起长枪。另一个士兵走上前，拿出一副手铐粗暴地就要将她铐住。

“能请你将我的手拷在前面吗？” 弗利妲指着吊瓶平静地叙说道，“这个，是叫葡萄糖溶液对吧？我想我还需要它维持我的体力，直到见到你们的首领之前。”

长官挑了挑眉，随后示意下属将她的双手拷在了前面。马莱高层传达的回应简单明了，愿意和这位来自帕拉迪岛的公主交谈，但因为忌惮被夺走的四大巨人之力，所以对于任何来自帕拉迪岛的人都要采取最高规格的监控。

出乎义勇兵们预料的，看似有主见的雷厉风行的公主并未表现出任何不满，她欣然接受了士兵将枪口对准自己的行径。从港口到马来高层聚集的军政总部步行需要将近一个小时的时间。由于士兵们并没有准备任何交通工具，弗利妲只能跟着他们徒步走向目的地。士兵的行进速度本就比常人快了不少，加上弗利妲本身体力不如常人，没走多久她的额头上便冒出了虚汗。

“殿下…” 同行的义勇兵正要出手扶她，一旁的士兵立刻大声地警告到。

“没事… ” 弗利妲说道，说罢从义勇兵手里拿过了勾着吊瓶的长杆子，“我可以的。”

一路上几乎没有遇到任何马莱居民，偶尔远远的瞧见几个也是一看到这阵仗便快步离去。终于到了军政总部，那原本气势恢宏的五层楼建筑竟然缺失了一个角，碎落的小石块堆积在大门的一侧。为首的士兵推开了门，几十个身着马莱军服的上了年纪的身影便出现在了她的眼前。弗利妲和义勇兵们走进了大厅，在正中间站定。

“帕拉迪岛的恶魔。” 厌恶语气十足的声音从一旁传出，弗利妲转头望去，那个士兵却毫不避讳地向一边啐了一口。

大厅的设计和审判过艾伦和弗利妲的那个构造相似。巨大的水晶灯悬在头顶，高耸的石柱间是透亮的玻璃窗。在这之间的几个台子上摆放着鲜红的花朵，若不是大厅内冰冷到极点的气氛，这将会是一个举办舞会的完美场所。

“你好，来自帕拉迪岛的公主殿下，欢迎你来到马莱。” 弗利妲抬头，几节台阶之上，一个衣着光鲜的金发男子带着微笑对她说道，“我的名字是比利.戴巴，很高兴能见到你。”

“戴巴先生，您好。” 弗利妲举起双手苦笑着说道，“请原谅我无法向您行礼。”

“你太谦虚了，流着弗利茨王血液的公主。” 比利回复道，然后对着士兵说道，“请将她的手铐解开吧。”

“可是戴巴公，她毕竟是帕拉迪岛的人。” 一旁的指挥官说道。

“是啊，再说了，她是代表那岛来示弱的，我们能愿意和她交谈已经算仁慈了。谁能保证她没有藏什么致命武器来攻击我们呢？”

此起彼伏的反对声音在大厅中响起，比利脸上的微笑却不减一分。在他的坚持下，士兵将弗利妲的手铐解开，并要为她搬来一张椅子。弗利妲制止了士兵的行为，随后说道：“谢谢你的理解，戴巴先生。就如同护送我来的士兵们在无线电里和你们报告过的一样，我此次拜访马莱，是为了…”

“知道了，知道了，” 比利身边的一位高层打断了她的话道，“你说的那些个诉求啊什么的我们都知道了，也早就讨论完了。”

“是吗，那么请问马莱对于和谈的条款有什么需要补充或者修改的吗？我十分乐意…” 弗利妲话还没有说完，阵阵窃笑声便从四周传了出来，为首的军队高层更是毫不掩饰自己的笑意，当着她的面调笑道：

“同意，当然同意。只不过我们还想追加几个条款，不知道公主殿下意下如何呢？”

“您请讲。”

“我们马莱帝国之所以能雄霸世界至今，公主殿下，靠的就是刻在骨血之中的‘现实主义’。您要和我们签订和平协议，比起苍白无力的言语，自然是要拿出实实在在的诚意来。”某位高层低沉地笑了几声后继续说道，“您骨子里流着的，是高贵的和始祖巨人紧密相连的弗利茨王的血液。待我们夺回…哦不，收回始祖巨人之力的时候，我们将会需要无数流着王室血液的孩子用作解放始祖巨人之力的实验。对于我们来说，比起那些个承诺，还不如您一辈子呆在马莱给我们多生几个孩子来得更能展现您的诚意，您说呢？”

“的确…” 弗利妲低头呢喃道，“我需要向你们展现我的诚意才行。”

“既然公主你明白这个道理…” 高层摸着胡须正笑着回答道，谁知弗利妲忽然抬起了头，那原本云淡风轻的脸上顿时充满了惊恐和愤怒！她猛地转过身，指着一旁的义勇兵们大声尖叫道：

“我的身上根本没有王室的血液，那都是他们为了迷惑你们的诱饵！这些士兵们都是艾尔迪亚复权派人士，他们早就和帕拉迪岛上的人取得了联系！他们是间谍，是马莱的叛徒！快杀了他们！！”

洪亮的声音在室内回荡着，所有人都被这番爆炸性的发言给震惊到了。为首的义勇兵们看着弗利妲轻易的背叛了他们，将那些秘密计划轻易托出，个个大惊失色，下意识地拔出了怀中的手枪向弗利妲射击。

早有准备的弗利妲及时躲在了马莱士兵里，几声枪响后整个大厅乱作一团。马莱的士兵们也终于反应过来了，纷纷举起长枪对准四处乱串的义勇兵们。一时间，连绵不绝的枪声在大厅里响起，高层们纷纷躲在了椅子或者柱子后面。漫长的几分钟过去，装备不及马莱士兵的十余名义勇兵被尽数歼灭。

看着一屋子的尸体和满目疮痍，高层们的怒火自然是首当其冲地烧到了弗利妲地身上，几个马莱士兵举着枪向她走来，将子弹上膛，仿佛下一秒就要将她就地枪决。然而，弗利妲站在原地不为所动，一直握着吊瓶杆子的右手扣住了调节点滴的小轮子。

“你…恶魔的后裔，你看看你都干了什么？！” 高层看着和义勇兵对抗而牺牲了的几个马莱士兵的尸体惊叫着，“快杀了这个低贱的东西！”

“向你们展示我的诚意，长官。” 作为刚刚经历过枪林弹雨的普通人，弗利妲没有展现出一丝惧怕，她继续说道，“那些义勇兵们在我说完后便拔了枪，不正是证明了他们的间谍身份了吗？”

“歪理…都是歪理？！” 被如此戏耍的高层自然是愤怒之极，发号施令的手就要挥下去，弗利妲却又抢过了话。她仰着头，洪亮的声音和那副病态的模样完全相反，说道：

“那我们就来赌赌看吧，是你的枪快，还是我变成巨人的速度更快！”

此话一出，气氛再次跌入了冰点。众人看着眼前的年轻女子，耳边还回荡着她那句惊世骇俗的话。难道她是智慧巨人之力的继承人？难道帕拉迪岛已在摧毁马莱？可如果是这样，那么她又为什么要出卖同伴，在他们毫不察觉的情况下渗透进马莱难道不是更好的选择吗？

“我虽然没有继承任何智慧巨人之力，但是我也是尤弥尔的子民，拥有着变成巨人的力量。”没等众人细想的时候，弗利妲指了指吊瓶后继续说道，“这个瓶子里，装有智慧巨人的脊髓液！”

“什么？！” “帕拉迪岛难道已经具备了提取脊髓液的技术了吗？” 此起彼伏的声音瞬间在大厅里响起。

“在那些义勇兵们和岛上的高层接触的时候，早就将各种技术倾囊相授了。” 弗利妲眼神中露出不小的憎恶，继续说道，“请留我一命，我将知无不言！”

“我们不能信任这个来自恶魔岛屿的婊子！” “就是，她就是个疯子，绝对不能信任她！”

“只要我转动这个小轮子…只要有一滴脊髓液流入我的身体，我就能立刻变成巨人，并且还是更让人头痛的奇行种！至于伤口…” 弗利妲见言语不通，于是出言威胁到，她张开了嘴，鲜红玫瑰般的血液顺着舌头流了下来，“怎么样，要拿马莱所有高层的性命来赌赌看吗？”

几个被愤怒裹挟着的士兵举起了长枪，却被高层严声训斥道：“别动，蠢货！！”

“您到底想做什么？” 此时，沉默已久的比利出面问道，“您看似不想是为了签订和平契约而来，无论如何，我愿意倾听你的诉求，如果有的话。”

“我…” 弗利妲看着比利，颤抖出声道，“我的真名，是弗莱德里卡.戴巴，是帕拉迪岛上的…最后一个戴巴家族的人！”

“什么？！” 比利震惊地看着她。

她停顿了一会儿，双目猛地瞪大，憎恶至极地说道：“我竭力伪装来到马莱，是希望你们能助我一臂之力！将那个把我和族人拖入地狱的小岛，以及住在里面的恶魔们，尽数歼灭！”

说罢，她的另一只手在怀中摸索着祖父给予自己的镶嵌着红色宝石并镌刻着家纹的匕首。谁知就是这么分神的间隙，几声枪响从正面传来。一发子弹将吊瓶打碎，另外两发精准地打在了她的身体上。一发在左腹，一发则在心脏附近。巨大的冲击力让她向后倒去，随着温暖的鲜血从她的身体里慢慢流逝，意识弥留之间她听到了男人的怒吼，随即便堕入了一片黑暗。


End file.
